Walt Disney High
by DisneyChick 2012
Summary: Of all the classic disney stories, the miraculous adventures, magical tales, there has never been anything like high school.
1. Chapter 1

Walt Disney High School

(Mulan)

"Quiet, demure. . . . graceful, polite, delicate, refined. . . poised" I muttered these things in my head as I write them down on my arm, today is the first day of the day I start Walt Disney High School. I can't mess up, I'm pretty sure my parents would never forgive me if I did since we had to move here from China after I was sent a scholarship, non of us wanted to loose the farm so grandma volenterred to stay behind and take care of it for us. I miss my dog little brother, yeah he had to stay behind aswell, "Mulan are you ready yet? School will be starting in an hour," my mama called out to me from the kitchen.

"Comming!" I yelled back at her rushing out of my room to the living room almost to the front door just about to leave for school. . . . . .

"Mulan what do you think your doing!"

I saw my mama stare at me as if I have gone completely mad, "um. . . . school?" I think she's more jet lagged than papa. "Not like that your not, look at yourself Mulan honestly your a big girl now" mama frowned at me from the table where she was eating her rice breakfast. Eh? What's wrong with my outfit? I looked down at myself and feel like a right twat I was so nervous about messing up I forgot to get out of my pyjammers.

"Sorry mama. . . I'm just really nervous,"

"hmm, go and sort yourself out" she told me now glancing away from me, I dropped my bag by the door and go off to my room to change. I still hadn't got round to unpacking all my stuff from the boxes since we moved here, so as I raided each box I threw one the first thing I got hold off since I'm already late as it is. Finding my old yellow top, green blouse and dark blue jeans, what time is it? I glanced around my room wondering how much time I have left before the roll call starts. Only to remember I don't have a clock, just great.

"Bye mama, bye papa!" I called out as I rushed through the living room to the front door before they could reply, it's actually a good thing mama stopped me when she did nothing says a big mess up like turning up to school in your pyjammers on your first day I would sure be a laughing stock if I did. Now all I have to do is find the damn school, I threw off my bag pack to the conrete square in front of me, "hey watch it!" a voice snapped as soon as my bag hit the ground. Thinking the voice was behind me I turned around, but there's no one in sight, "down here" the voice said again in an irratated tone. "Huh?" I look back down at my bag and sitting on it was a small red and gold lizard kind of thing with tiny red horns, his arms folded and a grouchy scrowl on his face. No wait. . . lizards can't talk, I must be going crazy to even think that, I carefully knelt down in front of him just slowly moving my hand when he spoke again. "Yeah I can talk, and that's not all watch this!" a small spit of fire appeared from the lizard's mouth, I still can't believe what's going on here but soon shook it off "what were you doing in my bag?"

"Your ancestors sent me to protect you from the dangers of high school" the lizard proudly replied, the dangers of high school? Well that makes me feel a lot better. Though it's pretty hard to believe that my family's ancestors would send an animal guide me for school, then again how else could a lizard talk? "So the ancestors sent a little lizard to help me?" I asked him and just then the grin turned back into a frown. "Dragon, Dra- gon not a lizard I don't do that tonuge thing" he snapped then flicked his thin red tongue like lizards and snakes do. "You just did,"

"eh whatever" he shrugged carelessly, he didn't look anything like a dragon and comming from China I've seen a lot of dragons non that are real of course since they are only creatures from legends. "Your. . ."

"imtimidating? All inspiring?" his face perked up again "tiny" I said hoping not to offend him again, "of course I am! I'm travel sized for convenience if I was my REAL size you would have a heart attack" he laughed at me. "And my eyes can see straight through your outfit" he added which sounded wrong in so many ways that I just had to slap him for that. "Right that's it! Dishonour! Dishonour your whole family! Crickee get out here!" he snapped then a purple cricket crawled out of my bag exactally how many gaurdians did my ancestors send me?

"Dishonour to you! Dishonour your school! Dishonour your-"

"Look I'm sorry, I'm just really jumpy this morning because I'm really really far from home and there's this new school I need to get to before roll call time and I have no idea where the hell it is!" I panicked. "Then your gonna have to trust me and don't you slap me no more are we clear on that?" he glared at me, I nodded silently before reaching out to my bag again for the scholarship letter if I look at the address I might just find it.

"Are you alright?"

I turn around to see a girl who seemed to be around the same age as me or older, I can't think of anything to say to her as her hazel eyes stare at me in concern as she moved one hand towards me it took a while as I anxiously reached for her hand lifting myself off the ground. "um. . . . thanks" I said shyly as a chunk of my hair slips from behind my ear comming over my cheek. "No problem, are you alright though? You looked frightened just before" she asked me did I look that bad? "yeah I'm. . . um. . . . lost" I replied as I picked up my bag pack from the ground. "Oh where are you trying to go?" she asked me looking like she was ready to help, "do you know where the Walt Disney school is?" I asked her. "Yeah I go there I'm in my second year now it's a great school, crazy but great" she smiled at me, "oh. . . okay, so how do you get there?"

"I just walk up past the market, you see that big castle up there?" she pointed out at the distance, I could see the castle though it looked so far away, "that's the school roll call starts shortly so we better get a move on" she sighed then started walking down the path "so what's your name?" she asked me as I followed her. "Huh?" This doesn't seem to be my day today first I annoy my mama by nearly leaving the house in my pyjammers and now I'm acting dumb when asked a question as simple as this. "Your name, I'm Belle can you hear alright?" she asked me with the same conerned expression as before, "Mulan Fa. . . . My hearing's okay, at least I hope it is" I dred to think what mama's reaction would be if I had gotten deaf. "Mulan? Interesting name, where are you from?" Belle asked me as we kept walking towards the school "China," "wow China it's beauitful I wish I could of gone there instead I've always been in this tragic town" Belle shrugged as we just got onto the bridge to the town. It didn't seem bad to me, it wasn't much different from the village. "It's the same every morning just the same since the morning that me and my father came," Belle sighed just then a rather cheery man called out to her, "good morning Belle."

"Morning Monsieur," Belle replied polietly, "whose your little friend there eh?" he smiled at me "Mulan she's new here-" Belle told him but got quickly interupted "that's nice" he said fast then turned away from us how shouting to someone else, "Marie the baguettes hurry up!"

Actually this town is much more different than the village back in China, it's so loud and busy the only time the my home village is like this is at new year where all the fireworks are out with dragons parading the streets.

"Well won't you look at that Belle's got herself a little friend" a strange woman said by what I guessed was a bakery shop. "And they said it could never be done," a man laughed I glanced over at Belle she didn't seem to be listening to them she just looked straight forward and kept on walking down the path, soon later we finally arrived at the school.


	2. Chapter 2

Walt Disney High

(Mulan)

This is a school? I stare at the massive castle in front of me, I can hear loud voices comming from inside guess I wasn't as late as I thought I was. "Well here we are, I'll take you to the office" Belle said snapping me out of my thoughts, "huh? Oh yeah. . . sure" I shrugged then followed her into the school. Looking around the corridor, everywhere I turned there was someone there it's kinda difficult to get past all these students, Belle wasn't kidding when she said this school was crazy.

"Gaston! Your the best footballer in the whole world!" a short guy called out he didn't look much taller than the dragon hidden inside my bag, he was running after the bigger man infront of him who I suppose is Gaston. "I know," he shrugged as he shoved his way down up the corridor, "no school stands a chance against you and no girl for that matter" the short guy laughed still running after him while struggling to carry a large bag. "It's true Lefoul and I've got my sights set on that one!" Gaston replied grabbing at his friend and pointing at us, "the design tech teacher's daughter?" Lefoul asked staring at us. "She's the one the lucky girl I'm going to marry!" Gaston yelled like a big idiot, "but she's-" the lefoul said when he was dropped back to the floor. "The most beauitful girl in town!" Gaston bellowed again, "I know but-" lefoul tried again but I wouldn't of bothered if I was him actually I don't think I would be his friend to begin with.

"Oh no," I heard Belle sigh, "what's wrong?" though I have a pretty good idea of what's bothering her but I asked anyway, instead of replying she grabs at my wrist and practically drags me to the office as fast as she could. "Here we are," she sighed once we got there, "why did you freak out like that? Are you scared of him?" I don't see anything scary about him, he just looks like a big idiot. "No I don't fear him in the slightest, it's just he's so annoying though it can be fun to tease him sometimes when he goes into his emo corner" Belle laughed thinking of him "emo corner?" what does emo even mean?

"he's like a child when he doesn't get his way, he goes into a random corner and sulks," Belle explained as she reached her hand to the side of the office door before knocking it, "come in!" a funny voice calls us in. "Morning Mr Mouse, Mulan and I are here to collect her student package," Belle said in her polite way, I glanced down at the lable on the large wooden desk next to the framed photo of a man with a big smile on his face. Chairman Mickey Mouse, was I in for a suprise when the chair turned around turns out Mr Mouse is actually a mouse if I told my parents that my new school is ruled by a mouse they would think I was being disrespectful. "Welcome Mulan! I was wondering if you were going to accept the scholarship I hope it didn't cause any trouble for your family" he said smiling brightly at me while searching through his drawers for my student package. "It wasn't much trouble," there was a few arguments between mama and papa when my letter arrived it wasn't until grandma offered to take care of the farm that it was decided to go.

_**Three Weeks Eariler**_

"You suggesting we give up on this farm just for some stupid school!" Papa yelled in fury, he loves our family farm pretty much more than anything else in the world, "we don't have to give it up Zhou" mama sighed trying to reason with him which is not a simple task. "Li the school is in a completely different country on the other side of the world! We can't be in two countries at once!" Papa snapped I was tempted to sneak off from the room at the time as fights with my papa involved are best avoided. "Don't you think I know that Zhou, but this is a big chance for Mulan" mama said I guess it is though the school's around the village weren't so bad, "what's wrong with the school she's in now! Our daughter has done fine enough without this scholarship rubbish!"

_**End of flashback**_

"Oh. . . well I hope you manage to settle alright here. . . . ah here it is," Mr Mouse said as he hands me a blue envelope, "there's everything you would need to get you through the first few weeks enjoy yourselves girls I have a feeling this is gonna be a swell year," he added smiling brightly at me again. I still wonder who that man in the colourless photo is, "Walt Disney, he founded this school many years ago great man Disney" Mr Mouse sighed glancing at the photo, "ten minutes left we better go Mulan" Belle told me walking out of the office so again I follow her back into the corridor.

"Hello Belle, long time no see I've been looking for you everywhere" Gaston asked her he had a bad look on him I know it's wrong to judge someone you don't know but there's something about him. "And I've been avoiding from you everywhere Gaston" Belle teased him, "ha ha that's my girl beautiful and funny" he laughed wrapping his fat arm around her neck. "When hell freezes over that's the day I'll be your girl" Belle muttered pushing Gaston away from her, "ooh aren't we sassy," he laughed again "hey Belle is your house still standing or has your crazy father burnt it down!" Lefoul added which seemed to of hurted Belle. "My father is not crazy!"

"Then who caused that fire last semester your lucky Mr Mouse didn't fire him!"

This Gaston guy is a bigger idiot than I thought, how could he actually think that insulting Belle would change her mind about him "shut up!" I heard Belle yell but when I turned around she was already gone. "Belle!" I called out to her but she was too far away to hear me and there was so much noise around us plus the irratating laughter of Gaston and Lefoul. Guess I'm on my own again, I walk up the corridor hopefully to run into someone whose in my class but I couldn't bring myself to say anything.

"Are we there yet?" my dragon called out from my bag, poking his head out through the zip hole, "yeah I just need to find my class now," I sighed just then I started to feel him climbing onto my shoulder "dragon what are you doing?" he never told me his name. "Name's Mushu not dragon, now lets go so we can get to your damn class" he snapped staring at a group of girls at the end of the corridor with Belle.

"Ha ha, look at her Lefoul and I thought Belle's father was crazy!" I heard Gaston laughing at me guess I haven't moved as far away from him as I thought I did, "yeah she's talking to herself! You can't get crazier than that!" Lefoul cracked out as if I couldn't hear him. I know my hearing's not the best but I'm not deaf, "say that to my face you limp noodle!" Mushu yelled in my defence even though I didn't ask for it. Suddenly Gaston grabbed at me by my green collar, "limp noodle am I. . . well let me just show you how limp I am" he banged me to a wall of lockers. "Mushu!" I thought he was supposed be my gaudian, I felt him crawling off my shoulder and back into my bag. Before I knew it I was thrown over again to the ground, "Gaston!" a loud roaring voice yelled from behind me sending chills down my spine. "What do you want Li?" Gaston snapped "if I haven't told you once I told you a thousand times you can't treat women like this and you wonder why Belle hates you?" I look at the boy behind me he's around Gaston's height. He looks like he comes from China like me, he a stern sharp face with part his hair tied up in a bun, "Belle doesn't hate me" Gaston huffed "you need to grow up Gaston if you have any chance of changing her mind" the other guy growled back. "I'll show you!" Gaston huffed again then ran to the nearest corner like Belle told me about earlier. "Are you alright? I appolize for his behaviour" he said to me as he offered his hand to help me up, "it's okay. . . . um what class are you in?"

"8C with Mr Jafar I suppose your new here huh?" a small smile came to his face, he's kinda cute. . eh? did I just think he was cute? It's officall I've gone crazy first I met a talking lizard now I'm crushing on a guy. "I've gotta go now so I'll see around maybe," he said and with one wave he was gone. "I saw that" Mushu teased poking his head out of my bag again, "it was your fault" I glared at him he is supposed to be guiding me yet I got beated up because of him. "You like him don't you," he teased me grinning like the next door neibours cat. "What? No!" I snapped, "denial" he sang still doing that annoying grin of his "shut up!"

(Belle)

RRRIIINNNGGG!

There's the bell, I walk into the classroom with Cinderella and Ariel before the stampede starts though no one ever hurries into this class with Mr Jafar, the best way to describe him is to think of Snape from Harry Potter. He looks at Aladdin and Flyn like Harry and Ron, he is also a master of chemical potions that he teaches in science class, I glance around the room as it begins to fill up I wonder how Mulan is doing? I was so fed up with Gaston I left her alone with him. She might be with the first years since she's new here, oh well I might just run into her again later today, "hey Belle have you seen Jasmine anywhere I've been looking for her everywhere I couldn't find her" Ariel asked me for what was second time this morning. "I don't know and you've already asked me that question Ariel," I sighed when she looked at me with those sad puppy dog eyes she does. "Sorry. . . I forgot you aren't mad with me are you?" I love my friends don't get me wrong but Ariel can be rather annoying when she asks me stuff like this in that way. "No Ariel just. . . . nevermind" I sighed again and waited for the roll call to start, "settle down class as I am now replacing Mr Porter things will be running very differently any disrespect to me will get the cane" Mr Jafar annouced as he lifted his golden stick that had the head of a cobra snake carved onto the top. "That's against the law sir! If you do that you'll be fired!" Gaston being the idiot he is said in a child like way, Mr Jafar had always found ways going around that rule, "foolish boy" he muttered as he wacked his head with his cane then went back to his desk to begin the roll call. "Ariel Waters" he read out the first name in a dry tone, "here!" Ariel called out, "Belle Farrel" he went on "here," I replied in the same dry tone roll call has always been the most boring part of school. "Cinder-"

"Sorry I'm late teacher I was lost" I looked to the door and there was Mulan she looks more messier than before she most of gotten herself rather upset searching for this class. "Speaking without permission are we?" Mr Jafar eyed from the regsister book, raising his eyebrows at her. "oops," she mumbled then hurried to the one empty seat at the window in the front row which is where Jasmine usually sits. Fifteen minutes later the roll call was finally over, he went around all five rows of the room throwing black books at us, "turn to page three hundred and ninety four" he told us once he got back to his desk. Page three hundred and ninety four huh? Wonder if we're going to be learning about were wolves today. I flipped the book over and opened it up right in the middle which got me to the page right away while other's like Aladdin and Flyn kept going back and fouth. Already losing his patience Mr Jafar pointed his cane at the two magically turning their book to page one hundred and ninty four. Unlike in Harry Potter, this page wasn't about werewolves but some strange tiger shaped cave called the cave of wonders, I've heard many things about it lots of people try to find this cave and most of them get trapped inside and die.


	3. Chapter 3

Disney High School

Chapter 3

(Belle)

"The cave of wonders, filled with gold and riches beyond your imagination," Mr Jafar said as a large glowing picture of the cave appeared on the white board behind him, "but only one may enter the cave the dimond in the rough" he went on eyeing each and every one of us like he was searching for the 'dimond in the rough' as if it would be one of us.

"Why are you teaching us this?" Flyn asked with a bored expression on his face, "it's not real cos many muppets have gone out in search of it, they get lost in the desserts and possibly end up dead" out of anyone in the class I thought Flyn would be interested in this cave since he and Aladdin are both on pararoll for stealing stuff from the market. "They only lost their way Mr Rider because they turned to the wrong path, only the one dimond in the rough can enter the cave of wonders" Mr Jafar glared at Flyn, I wonder why our lesson is on this anyway?

"Tonight you Mr Rider and the rest of the class are to write a two hundred word essay on the cave of wonders" he hissed then walked back to his desk, personally this is easy work but unfournetly my classmates find it difficult, I can already hear them groaning. "No can do," Flyn said leaning back on his chair almost swinging it "oh enterain us with your new excuse," Mr Jafar glared at Flyn again from the front of the room.

"I'm busy this week, places to go, people to meet that kind of thing" Flyn shrugged though as always Mr Jafar was anything but convinced "anyway I'm not bothered if I will have to write it all in detention cos I never do it there either."

"I think you'll find you will Mr Rider," Mr Jafar hissed in that creepy way of his, I've seen this scene unfold many times before with Aladdin come to think of it he's actually quiet for once. Is he even in? I looked over my shoulder and looked at the back row, next to Flyn was an empty chair were Aladdin is usually goofing off. "You will write the two hundred word essay tonight," Mr Jafar hissed again holding his golden cobra stick in his face, it's strange how he does it because as he spoke them words Flyn froze in a way the stick must of hypnotized him. "Is he allowed to do that?" I heard Yoa ask from near the back row, everyone else just shrugged after all there was nothing in the teachers law that said they weren't allowed to hypnotize kids.

"Anyone else who thinks their too busy to do their assements?" Mr Jafar asked us with a sly smirk on his face, oh great he wants to hypnotize someone else now, I glance around the room watching for any idiot to throw their hand up but luckily no one did so it was straight back to the lesson. Which only now has half an hour left, it was going by rather quickly as we were all listening to Mr Jafar drone on about the cave until we got bored then started a countdown to recess. "ten. . . . nine. . . . eight. . . . seven. . . . six. . . . five. . . . four. . .. three. . .. . two. . . ."

RRRIIIINNNNGGGG!

At that instant everyone had already jumped out of their seats and were straight at the door, I never rush to get out I slowly stand up from my seat, pick up my bags and wait for the line to go down before I go near the door as there are lots trying to get out as quick as they can you often get sqaushed so I rather just go hassle free. . . .

As I walked down the yard I often glance around watching what all the others are doing, first years Wendy and Lilo are playing the old hopstotch game that I used to play with Cinderella, Ariel, Jasmine and Aurora. Aurora used to be our friend before she went off with Snow White, which caused a massive fall out between her and and the girls, I don't see a problem with it if Aurora wants to hang around with different people that's fine but I guess the girls didn't want to let her go because she was such a good friend to us. I sat myself down onto the grassy ground near the football pitch, ready to start reading my new book that I just borrowed from the liberary. The Beauty & The Beast, I'm on the fourth chapter now and I love it so far it's strange how I feel like I'm actually part of the story as everything that has happened to the main character Bella has happened to me, this is one of my favourtie fairytales. I know that 15 is a little too old to still be into them kind of stories about princesses, princes, magical castles and fairy godmothers I guess I'm just like a big kid that way. I remember back in Disney Preschool, me and the girls used to love dressing up as our favourite princesses that had the same names as us. Ariel was the mermaid princess with a sparkily tail, Cinderella with her shiny blue dress, I always had a flowing golden dress, Jasmin had a short blue top and puffy blue pants to match though most of our teachers at the time didn't think that kind of outfit was right for a princess.

(Ariel)

Where are you Jasmine? If you were going to be off you could at least tell me! "Ariel calm down, Jasmin's just a bit late that's all" Cinderella said trying to calm me down but as usual it never works! "Never tell a girl to calm down! Because when you do it just makes me more crazy!" I yelled jumping up and down I'm the youngest in our class so I'm still a kinda childish. "Ariel why are you so desperate to see Jasmine anyway? Can't you just wait til later or tommrow?" Cinderella asked me as she redone her hair, "I need her help with something at home" I don't think Cinderella would understand this since she was never close with her birth mother mostly because she never got to meet her, Belle never told us what happened to her mom everytime one of us would ask her about it she would get out a book and hide behind it until the subject was changed. My mom died in a boat accident when I was little when my family went out to the beach on summer vacation and for a long time my dad banned any of us from music because it brought back memories of my mom to him that he didn't want to think about. "It's your mom's death anniversary isn't it?" Cinderella asked me again her bright blue eyes shining with sadness, "yeah I want to do something for her like a song or something but non of my sisters would help me they all said their busy with homework and it's also a suprise for daddy," he is always depressed when it comes to that day. "Come here," Cinderella sighed as she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a hug. "Cinderella and Ariel sitting in a tree, K-I- S- S- I-N-G First comes love then comes marriage then comes a baby in a golden carriage!" I know them screechy off key voices from anywhere Anastasia and Drizzella, Cinderella's stepsisters, they laughed at us out loud til people started to stare at them. "Your messed up Cinderella and so is your girlfriend," Drizella teased, "just wait till we tell mother she will kill you," Anastasia laughed before they both ran off like the pair of guppies they are. "I so can't wait for college," Cinderella sighed "the only person I'll have to look after is me, it would be fun to see their faces when I leave they will have to start looking after themselves" a funny grew on her face as if she was picturing the scene in her head. I don't blame her, she has to do everything for them because their too fishing lazy to cook meals, wash the house and clothes, pretty much everything for them even their homework. "I don't know why you keep putting up with it Cinderella I know I wouldn't," really I don't know why she's been doing this for the past 12 years.


	4. Chapter 4

Walt Disney High

(Ariel)

"Hi oh, hi oh it's off to class we go," I sing as we all walk back into the school castle yeah I had been watching the Snow White film again last night, I was bored so I just happened to of picked the movie up from my movie box. "Don't sing that song anything but that damn song!" Cinderella snapped she still doesn't like Snow White, "sorry I still have it playing in my head from last night "nevermind I would like to know what Jasmine's up to, and Aladdin isn't in either do you think?" Cinderella glanced at me with an exiciting sparkle in her eyes that she gets when she's getting in a girly mood. "Their on a date? She does fancy him. . . . aw I'm happy for her, but wouldn't she get in trouble for bunking off school?" Her father is the mayor of this town after all, if he doesn't like Aladdin he could have him removed from the school to stop Jasmine dating him. "Why they couldn't of waited til after school is beyond me," Belle sighed shoving her new book back into her bag, "why don't you ask her when she comes back" and I want to know everything about their date! Come to think of it they make a perfect couple!

"The autumn fair just got setted up last night I think they went there," Belle shrugged as we walked down to our next class of the morning, "she's so lucky I wish I was off with Eric. . . . I can never seem to get him to notice me" I've had a crush on him since last year when we started this school "you still haven't given up on him have you?" Cinderella smiled at me I think I could of heard her laughing, "what about Charming you still fancy him don't you?" it only took one slipper for him to notice her at last years spring dance. "Yeah but I'm not crazy over him like most girls," Cinderella smirked at me, "hey! What are you trying to say Cinderella!" So I have a big crush on Eric that doesn't make me one of the crazies dose it?

(Jasmine)

I'm in love with Aladdin! He's the sweetest guy I've ever met, starting from this morning he picked me up from my house. . . .

"Hey Jas, looking good," I looked around the street it was weird I could hear his voice but I couldn't see him that was until I felt him jump on me from behind a random tree. "Ha ha! Ready for our date?" he laughed in my ear with his arms wrapped around my waist, "what date?" We agreed to walk to school together where had the idea of a date come from? "I've got a suprise for you come with me," he smirked as he grabbed at my hand and dragged me down the street. "Aladdin where are we going?" I laughed he is so crazy, "I've already told you!" he yelled still running down towards the town centre, "if you told me where we are going I wouldn't of asked would I?"

"It's a suprise," he smiled brightly at me then covered my eyes with his hands, "Aladdin what are you doing? I've already seen the town there's nothing special about it" but was I in for a shock when I opened my eyes again. We were both high in the sky on a carpet, I looked around there was many other carpets but they were empty me and Aladdin were the only couple on the ride, "so what do you think?" Aladdin smirked at me the ride moved down and everywhere around the town. "It's cool, your so crazy Aladdin" I laughed as I watched the view of the town below us blur the quicker we went "yeah I get that alot," he shrugged glancing around the view I hadn't seen him this happy in a long time. " After a minute he started singing I stared at him wondering where have I heard this song before? I remember hearing them lines asking a princess why she lets her heart decide. He smiled at me sweetly as he sang more of the lines. Now I remember this song, whole new world it's from the movie about a couple like us a homeless teen with the daughter of the land's ruler, I sang the girl's part of the song soaring, flying under the dimond sky.

Aladdin's face seemed to of brightened up when he heard my singing, it was getting more difficult to sing as the ride went faster dropping up and down every few seconds, "don't close your eyes" Aladdin whispered as he moved my hands away from my eyes. I start singing again " try holding your breath," Aladdin added, my singing got louder as our carpet jumped up again.

Our carpet slowly slided over a lake before stopping back at the start, "did you enjoy our sing song?" Aladdin smirked at me as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "yeah how did you know that was my favourite song from Disney?" I have a pretty good guess. He shrugged at me and said "dunno, lucky guess." We leaned onto eachother's shoulders as we walked around the fair ground, some might think it would've been better at night but I this is the best date I've ever been on. . . . . . .


	5. Chapter 5

Walt Disney High

Chapter 5

(Aladdin)

Our date didn't end with our sing song, we went on many different rides and played the games at random stalls, I won Jasmine a tiger! Not a real one of course, it was a lifesize teddy. "Ah thank you Aladdin!" Jasmine giggled as she hugged me, "ha ha no problem" I hugged her back then we walk over to the candy stall. "Do you like candy floss?" Most people do, though if she doesn't there's plently of other kind of sweets, "yeah are you having some?" Jasmine smiled sweetly at me watching as a bush of pink fluff swirled around inside a little mechine. "Candy floss for two," I told the big man behind the stall throwing two cent coins at him, "comming up" he replied then swirled up two pink fluffs on two thin white sticks. "There you go enjoy your day," he smiled at us as he handed our candy flosses, "hmm sweet" Jasmine giggled again she has such a cute giggle and with her tiger teddy just made her more adorable. "Like you," I said to her which made her blush, "shut up" she nudged me playfully I could still hear her giggling, "your weird Aladdin" she sighed nibbling at her candy floss. "Funny I thought I was crazy," guess I'm both crazy and weird, "that's what makes you different from the other guys at school"Jasmine said still smiling sweetly at me. "What about Shang he's different serious but different" I said, he's kinda popular aswell as the coach's son some think he'll get chosen as captain of the school's marchil arts team. "Shang's not my tybe and I don't think I'm his either," Jasmine shrugged as we walked around the fair ground again and eating our candy, "I like my guys crazy and weird" she smirked at me as her slim arm slided through mine I felt myself starting to blush when her head touched my shoulder.

(Shang)

Okay what next?

"Happy birthday!" Mr Genie called out as we all walked into the classroom, he is the strangest teacher I've ever met he isn't miserable like most of the teachers here. He's also teaches drama here and directs all the plays and concerts though he always has a strange way of doing them, "whose birthday is it?" Ariel asked getting exicted as usual "somebody's somewhere," Mr Genie replied as he walked to the small stage at the front of the classroom. "Ah a fresh face I've heard about you. . . . Milly right?" I don't know if he does this for a joke but he always teases newbies by getting their names wrong when he welcomes them to his class, when I came here last November he called me Shane. "My name's Mulan sir," Mulan corrected him as she anxiously bowed to him, "oh where did Milly come from? Ha ha. . . . Class this girl here is Mulan she's just moved here from Japan!" Mr Genie annouced "I'm from China," Mulan corrected him again. "Isn't Japan in China?" Mr Genie asked her "um. . . no there two seperate countries" Mulan said nervously stroaking her long black hair. "Oh well I've never been good at geograthy, have you conisdered acting Mulan?" Mr Genie asked her as he is always looking for ways to get all students a role in his shows. "Um. . . . no I just came here to study," good luck with that most people like Belle and Cinderella came here for that reason but it's so mad here you never really get much chance to study, you usually get told that there's more to life than books which is true I suppose. "Oh you'll have to do more than that Mulan if your going to succeed, most of the girls are in my performing arts group but if that's not for you there's loads of things you could do, basketball. . ." The sound of a buzzer rings through the room as Mr Genie's clothes change into the school's blue basketball team uniform with a orange ball as he dribbles then shoots the ball into a net that had just appeared above the board. "Football," the basketball clothes change into the American football uniform as he throws the ball over us hitting the back of the room, you probably get the idea now every sport he suggested to Mulan his clothes changed into the team's uniform as he performed the sport. "Okay. . . ." Mulan moved back from Mr Genie with a frightened expression on her face I had the simular reaction when he listed through the school's sports club's to me. "Be sure to make sure to make her welcome otherwise you'll have a certian blue man after you!. . . . Ha ha I'm only kidding, but seriously though no picky picky on Milly!" Mr Genie joked in his weird way of his getting her name wrong again.

_Knock knock_

"Genie may I borrow my son Shang for a word," my father also the coach of the school "sure man Shang your up," Mr Genie glanced over at me as all the other students stare thinking I was in some kind of trouble while I walk towards my father at the door. "Follow me," was the first thing my father said as he slammed the door shut I can't be in any trouble as I haven't done anything that's worth it. So I follow him down to his office where his assistent Chi- fu is sitting next to his seat he's the most annoying man you could ever meet whenever my father's back is turned he always tries to get me angry with his snide remarks. "Shang I'm sure your aware of our upcomming game against the huns," my father said to me once we entered his office. "Next week," the huns are the number one compition we just need to beat them then we'll have enough wins to go for the championship, "this is an important game to the school as you know, over the past two years I've been watching the team closely to choose our new captain and so I've made my decision" my father said eyeing me. "Are you sure sir? Maybe an older student with more expirance would be bet-" Chi- fu stared at my father as if he had gone mad. "Top of his class, most impressive skills in sport and leadership I'm sure my son will do a fine job as captain of school sports" my father told him before turning back to me. "When Chi- fu believes the teams are ready to compete against Villian high you'll prefil your duties as captain," This was a relife for a moment I thought I had caused dishonour by the way he called me out of class, I didn't really listen after he mentioned Chi- fu I couldn't wait to get started with the practising. "Oh I will, this is. . . . I mean. . . . um. . . thank you sir," keep your cool Shang don't want your father save the exicement for later.

RRRIIINNNGGG!

"Ah time for lunch, see what the canteen's serving up today" my father said as he got up from his desk and left the small room I was still thinking up different ways to practise for the games against the huns. "And I won't leave anything out," Chi- fu hissed as he followed my father out into the corridor "Disney's finest troops. . . . no the greatest troops of all time ha ha!" Yeah I wasn't going to let a twat like Chi- fu mess this up for me. . . .

(Mulan)

So far every hour at this place just gets crazier and crazier, I walked around the canteen still just taken a place in the rather long line for food, hopefully Mushu won't get me into any more fights though he refuses to leave my shoulders so I let him stay there on one condition. He dosen't get me into any more fights, if I get detention my parents will kill me quite literally, "this tattoo will protect me from harm!" I heard a weird looking kid boast showing off a large red dragon tattooed on his chest. Somehow I don't see how a picture could protect anyone from anything, the two boys around him snigger then the short one whose more smaller than Lefoul pounces the boy knocking him senseless. "I hope you get your money back!" The other boy laughed, "I don't think I can do this Mushu" I whisper to him this is nothing like my old school it's so crazy. "It's all attitude be tough like this guy here" he said into my ear just as the short guy turned to us, "what are you looking at!?" He snapped at me then turned back to his sniggering friend. "Hit them in the butt they like that" Mushu whispered into my ear, "no I'm not getting into another fight!" I snapped at him but somehow accidently hit the guys butt damn my clumsiness!

"Oh ho ho! I'm gonna hit you so hard it'll make your ancestors dizzy!" the short guy grabbed at my top he was about to pounce me just like he did to that other guy when he got lifted up by a modern looking budda. "Yoa deep breath and chant with me. . . . ameto melo hula" he said quietly, slightly swinging him side to side until he was completely calm. "Ah your a watse of my time chicken boy," he muttered and just when he turned Mushu acted up again with the same insult he used with Gaston. "Chicken boy! Say that to my face you limp noodle!" He promised he wasn't going to get me into another fight! The short guy grabbed at me he almost pounced me when I just managed to duck making him pounce his skinny friend. "Oh sorry Ling," he just noticed me sneaking away but when he tried to pick me back up he ended up banging into his budda like friend then Ling joined the pile and started to pounch at the short guy as he got his own hair pulled. Once I managed to run away from them the only thing I needed to do was to find somewhere to hide til they've given up, but their mini fight didn't last long enough. "There she goes!" Ling yelled so I ran to the closet table I could get to as they chased me, they missed me as they speeded under the table I was hidding under bringing them to the back at the end of the line. One slip from the Budda like guy the whole line callasped also the kitchen along with the staff, breaking out a huge fight everyone yelling and pounching eachother. "Students!" a loud voice yelled making everyone freeze for a minute, at the doorway of the canteen there was Shang with two men with him, "she started it!" I heard nearly all the students point at me from now on Mushu isn't going to be leaving my bag. I cringed with nerves as I saw Shang glare at me along with the two other men, "I don't need anyone causing trouble in this school!" one of the men who seemed to resemble Shang a little. "I. . . . er. . . sorry, I didn't mean to cause it. But you know when you have them. . . . teen urges and you've just gotta kill something. . . . listen to loud music. . . slam doors" I wasn't making this any better for myself but I was so embrassed I had no idea what else to do. "What's your name?" the man glared at me in an angry way that reminded me of my father some way, "um. . ." how come everytime someone asks me about my name I go like this? "A member of head staff just asked you a question!" the other man snapped in my face, "Mulan. . . . my name's Mulan. . . . I'm new here."

"Thanks to your new friend Mulan all students will spend recess picking up every single piece of food," the teacher called out before leaving and already all the students glared at me angerily like there's nothing more they want to do than to start beating me up. "We really need to work on your people skills," Mushu said as he crawled up from my shoulder again.

(Aladdin)

Next stop is to show Jasmine my place, most people at the school feel bad for me because the way my life is I only get five dollars a week from some charity Mr Mouse got me into along with Flyn who was also homeless like me. There's a reason I call the place I live, my place cos unlike what you would think where I live is completely different from what you would think. I don't live in a house or even a proper flat, mainly since I can't afford either the only way I got into the Walt Disney School in the first place is through a schorlarship for my skills in sports, as we walk towards the street I live in Jasmin started getting confused. "Where are we going now Aladdin?" she asked me I could tell just by the look on her face she didn't like this street not that I can blame her she's from a bright fancy neighbourhood where all the houses are clean while here it is the complete oppisite dark, dank and most of the houses have a few things missing from them. "This is where you live?" she asked me as we got closer to the flat me and Flyn live in, I nodded to her then went over to the corner where we keep the blank of wood to get inside. But to my suprise Jasmine jumped herself to the other side using a metal pole, "how did you do that?" since it was her first time in these areas of the town I didn't think she would of thought of that. "Talent," she winked as she threw the pole back to me, she has talent alright and she managed to hold onto the pole without dropping her tiger. I join her to the other side though my jump wasn't as graceful as her's but I just landed in one peice, I show her to the room where me and Flyn stay also with my long time friend Abu. The first that happened when we stepped into the room Abu jumped onto my shoulder from the ceiling, while me and Flyn are usually away at school he goes around the shops and gets food for us. Being small and fast he is much better at sneaking in and out of shops than me and Flyn put together, "hey Abu got much food today?" he was more interested in Jasmine as he glared at me for bringing her. "Hey she's a good friend she's only a guest Abu" I told him, he thought I brought her to live with us. Trust a monkey to jump to conculions, "this is where you live?" Jasmine asked me again as she glanced around the room, "yeah I've always lived here with Abu it took a while for him to accept Flyn living with us" actually I saved him at the town when he was threatened with the stealing pentalty which is getting your hand cut off. . . .

"Here kid now go quickly," Flyn whispered to a little kid who also seemed homeless was Flyn felt bad for him so he grabbed an apple for him but just after the kid left he was in for it. "You better be able to pay for that," the grumpy old shop keeper who is very hard to steal from as he never misses a thing even when you think he won't see. He drew out his biggest knife ready for the punishment, "do you know what the pentalty is for stealing!" he yelled the fear was obiviously clear on Flyn's face. "There you are I've been looking everywhere for you!" I said as soon as I got to the shop, "you know him?" the shop keeper asked me his knife inces from his wrist. "Sadly yes he's my brother, he's a little crazy" I lied as I went over to him, he stared at me looking more terrified than he was with the knife in his face. "Play along," I whispered to him before moving him away from the store just as we were heading for the exit, "come on brother lets get you to the doctor" he turned to a dog who was staring at us "hey doc how's it going?" he said to the dog "no, not that one. . . . see what I mean crazy." And you can probably see how things went after that. . . . .

"It's not much," there's no sofa's or beds I said to Jasmine as I walk to my spot of the room by the window well say window it's nothing more than a hole in the wall, Jasmine sits down next to me as I pull away the torn purple curtians "but it's got a great view," right there was the town square that used to be the main palace of what was once a kingdom. "The palace sure looks amazing huh?" I glanced over at her being the daughter of the mayor I'm sure she's gone there loads of times, "oh it's wonderful" she sighed with a little saracasm ringing in her voice. "I wonder what it was like to live there when it was used as a palace, having all them servents and valets," it would beat this place that's for sure and it's getting more difficult to steal food from the shops now as there's always some new secturity thing there. "Sure people telling you where to go and how to dress really cool way to live," Jasmine sighed again "it's better than having to scrape for food everyday and dodging the cops that chase you everywhere," I said it seems strange how we both want different lives I've always wished for a kind of luxurary while Jasmine wants nothing more than an ordinary life like most of the kids at school. "Your not free to make your own choices," Jasmine sighed "sometimes you feel so," I said as I juggled an apple in my hands then at the sametime "trapped," we both said. We stared at eachother for a moment until I heard the door break with a voice yelling "there you are!" I look down and there charging up the stairs was the police! "There after me! There after you!" me and Jasmine gasped as they got closer, "father must of sent them!" Jasmine panicked I know a way we can escape them this isn't the first time I've had them barging in like this after all. "Do you trust me?"

"What?" Jasmine stared at me confused as I held out my hand to her "do you trust me?" I hope she does as we just spent the whole morning together, "yes," she replied as she put her hand in mine. "Then jump!" I yelled as I took her hand and jumped out of the window with her while Abu keeps the cops distracted but it didn't last long as they soon catch up on us. They grab at me by my arms, "get off me!" I yell at them as I try to break out of their grasp which is impossible I could already feel their handcuffs attach to my wrists. "Let him go!" Jasmine yelled only to get herself nearly arrested, "look what we have here men a street mouse!" one of the large men laughed until she pulled down her hood they realized who she was. "Unhand him by order of the mayor's daughter!"

"Madame, what are you doing outside school and with this street rat?" the leader of the group asked her, "that's non of your conern officer now unhand my friend right now" Jasmine glared at him but this was going to be one of the times she doesn't get her way. "I'm sorry princess but my orders come from Mr Jafar you'll have to talk it out with him," he told her then dragged me away to the station for my punshiment.


	6. Chapter 6

Walt Disney High

Chapter 6

(Jasmine)

How could Jafar be so stupid! I screamed in my head as I was driven to school in one of the cop's cars, as if Aladdin hasn't already been through enough in his life with so little money and no real home to live in. "Officer?" I stared up at the driver in front of me, "yes miss Agrabah?" he replied glancing at me from the mirror hanging in the middle of the wind screen. "What will happen to Aladdin? The boy I was with," I really hope there will be a way to set him free he doesn't deserve this. "I'm afraid I don't know, depends what sentence he'll be given when he goes to court" he told me, at that moment I felt tears leak from my eyes as I thought of the worst punishments Aladdin could be pushed into. "I'm sorry miss, but it's out of my hands of what's next for him," the officer said as he pulled the car over at the kerb next to the school. As soon as the car stop I took my seat belt straight off and jumped out, I need to talk to Jafar there's no way I can let anything happen to Aladdin after everything he has done for me today.

Once I got into the school I stormed over to the staff room which was right next to the principal's office, "Jafar I need to talk to you" I glared at him as the other teachers stared at me wondering what the hell was going on. "Ah Jasmine, I see you have been trying to skip school today. . . oh what will your father think?" Mr Jafar said as he glared back at me, "just get out here" I'm not going to let him get away with this he knew exactally why I was off school and who I was with. "Aren't we fiesty today, did you really think you could get out of school unnoticed?" Mr Jafar smirked from behind his mug, "what have you done to Aladdin?" I asked him getting straight to the point now. "Reported him to the police of course, he has been taken advantage of Mr Mouse's softness, bloody street rat" Mr Jafar shrugged as if this wasn't anything important. "You think Aladdin actually wanted that life! His father left him just after his mom died! He got kicked out of care on his 16th birthday! His home is an old shut down shalay at the edge of town!" I couldn't believe how someone could be so insenstive and arrogant. "And I should care because. . . ." Mr Jafar rolled his eyes then shoved me out of the staff room, I rush over to the cafeiteria to tell my friends everything if enough people kick up a fuss they'll have to let Aladdin go!

(Esmeralda)

"I have seen many newbies come here but non have ever started a food fight," Phoebus joked as we went over to her picking up scap pieces of food dropped onto the floor. "I'm Phoebus by the way," he smiled in that charming way of his. "I'm sorry. . . . ah if my parents find out about this I'm dead" she sighed, "ha you'll be lucky to live til home time cos I swear I'll do you in!" Yoa barked not that was much of a suprise as he barks at everything like a dog. "Really? Because if you want the newbie you'll have to go through me" Phoebus glared at Yoa as he stood himself back up in a way of trying to look imtimadating. I wonder what she did to start the food fight in the first place? She didn't seem like a trouble maker. "What happened there Mulan? I'm aware I haven't known you for very long but there's nothing that I have seen of you that makes you the kind to of caused something like this?" Belle asked as she came over to us with Ariel and Cinderella. "It was an accident!" Mulan snapped already getting aggitated not that I blame her, "I didn't mean-" before Belle could say anything she was cut off "I know, I know" Mulan sighed as she picked up the wasted sausages from the floor and onto the tray then carried off to the bin by Quasi.

"Jasmine your back!" Ariel yelled as she ran towards her only to notice she was sobbing buckets of tears, "oh my gosh Jas what happened? Did Aladdin hurt you?" Ariel panicked, "if he has I will do him in for you," Phoebus said which is odd since he's never shown any sign of being friends with Jasmine the last months or years. "I hate Mr Jafar!" Jasmin cried out kicking over a nearby chair, "I'm I missing something?" Cinderella asked looking confused "we all hate Mr Jafar but what has that got to do with anything?"

"I was on a date with Aladdin this morning-" Jasmine started explaining when she was cut off by Ariel's exicement "yay I was right! I said you were on a date with Aladdin and that's why you were off!"

"Yeah, it went great and everything, until the cops barged in on us, now they've probably got him locked up in a cell or something" Jasmine sighed as a tear slipped from her eye, "I highly doubt that Jasmine, you can't get arrested just for skipping school" Belle pointed out didn't she say one time that she was going to do law training when she goes to college?

"So why isn't he here then Belle!" Jasmine snapped kicking over another chair, "hey knock it off! It's bad enough there's food everywhere gone to waste, I don't need you breaking chairs" Shang growled at her as he lifted the chairs putting them back into their place. "Ah shut up Shang, just because your dad's a teacher here doesn't make you a one!" Jasmine barked again with a dark death glare. He glared back at her with his narrow sharp eyes then stormed off to the other side of the hall, "he should be here. . . . you know what Jasmine? I think Jafar knows more then he's letting on," after all as Belle said you can't get arrested for half a day of school. "I don't know what to do! There's no way in hell I can let Aladdin take the fall, he doesn't deserve it, his life is bad enough without it!" Jasmin panicked as more tears rained from her eyes again. "Jas, Jas, listen. . . talk to your dad tonight when you get home that way you can find out what's going on and after you've explained everything he can stop anything happen," I grabbed at her shoulders and stared right into her eyes. There's no point of crying to us about it, if she wants to get Aladdin out of this she has to go to the people in power and she can't get any higher here than the mayor. "Right Esmeralda do you think my father would still support Aladdin after I tell him that he was the reason I missed school today?" Jasmine asked sometimes I don't know why I even bother. "It's not like you completely missed school you were only away for half a day," Cinderella said "if all fails we're here for you."

"I guess," Jasmine shrugged, "anyway on a lighter note. . . Mulan has just joined today" Belle said trying to lift up the awkwardness, what is it with the older students in the class acting like teachers? Shang and Belle are the oldest in our class and they always act like their teachers. "Oh right hi," Jasmine said in a careless tone not even looking at Mulan, "so how are you liking Walt Disney High so far?" Ariel asked completely forgetting about the whole food fight. "Honestly it's the weirdest school I've ever been to," Mulan sighed shaking her head, "what was your old school like?" Ariel asked. "Nothing like this," Mulan replied as she stood herself back up from the table, "do you miss it?" Cinderella glanced over her shoulder as she carried the last tray off now manky mashed potatoes to the bin. "Not really. . . I never fitted in much, I almost got expelled from my first high school when I accidently set the science teacher on fire in science" Mulan blushed slightly as she felt all of us stare at her. "You did what?" Phoebus tried to keep himself from busting out with laughter, "it was in science class and we were doing about evapration with the bunson burners but I was never good at science at seemed to of put stuff in the wrong place so the teacher Mrs Long was talking us through the class. When I placed the beaker on top of the burner, she was right in front of me still talking, it toppled over and the flame spreaded to her. . . . butt and she ran around the lab screaming." I'm suprised that she didn't get expelled, if someone did that here I'm sure they would be done for.


	7. Chapter 7

Walt Disney High

Chapter 7

(Mulan)

Many hours later of cleaning up the mess in the canteen which was Mushu's fault! He said that my ancestors sent him here to protect me yet all he has done today is get me into fights!

"Finally," Ariel sighed dropping herself into a chair already shattered. "Don't get too comfy Ariel in five minutes it's off to the gym" Belle said glancing over at the large clock hanging on the wall, "ahh that's today? gym is so hard!" Ariel groaned leaning over her knees. "I heard coach is having us do kung fu this semester" Esmeralda said sitting herself into the chair next to Ariel. "Kung what?" Ariel asked lifting her head up with a completely confused expression, "it's a marchil art. . . It's a popular sport in China but it is very difficult" I never got to try it as the only sports girls were allowed to do was athleticts, gymnastics and swimming . "I've also heard Shang is going to be teaching," Phoebus added with a look of dred on his face "great just what we need" Jasmine said saracasticly folding her thin arms over her chest still furious over the ruined date. "It might not be as bad as you think you know," Belle pointed out, I guess not Shang seems like a good guy like when he defended me from Gaston.

RRRIIINNNGGG!

"That's the bell, hey Belle" Phoebus joked only to get wacked at the back of his head, "ow what was that for? I thought we were cool now" Phoebus scowled rubbing the sore spot where her hand hit. "Your on thin ice," Esmeralda hissed her eyes narrowed, "I'm sorry for my idiot 'friend' Belle" "it's okay I've had worse things said to me" Belle shrugged picking up her bag then walked towards the doorway along with many other students rushing out. "Ariel time to go," Cinderella nudged Ariel's shoulder as if she had suddenly fallen asleep, "wha? Do we really have to go?" Ariel groaned her red fringe falling over her eyes, "yes unless you want to spend the rest of the semester in detention" Cinderella replied slightly laughing at her. Slowly Ariel stood back up again and started walking off with Cinderella, "are you with them Mulan?" Esmeralda asked nodding to the two second years, "um yeah I didn't know gym was on today" I haven't got any kit and I can't do any exercise in this. "Don't worry, there's loads of spare stuff in the closet" Pheobus shrugged, "okay. . . . what year are you guys in?" They can't be second years since they aren't in our class and they don't look like first years. "Me and Phoebus are both third years so we're almost seniors" Esmeralda replied, "three years from now we'll be away at collage," Phoebus smiled thinking of the graduation "ha you'll be lucky to pass next year" Esmeralda teased heading to the door at the oppisite end of the hall. "Hey!" Phoebus yelled chasing after her, I could hear them laughing after they went through the door, they are so crazy if I didn't know better I would of thought they were a couple. I looked around the now clean canteen to notice I was the only one left inside, "that went well" I heard Mushu's voice as he crawled back onto my shoulder. "Easy for you to say Mushu your completely invisable to everyone yet all you've done is get me into damn fights!" I really want to strangle him right now. "Hey it got you friends didn't it? Am I a guardian or am I gaurdian!" I give up, after I left the canteen Mushu had hidden himself back into my collar again. The corridor was completely empty, I should of gone when Cinderella and Ariel went because now I'm lost, all I could see along the walls was doors of classrooms which were all full with students and teachers. That was until I saw Jasmin around the corner. "Belle told me to come for you so follow me," she glared at me I guess she is still in a sour mood "okay. . . . um. . . Jasmine isn't it?" I glanced up at her as I followed her to the changing rooms next to the gym.

"Since today's your first day you wouldn't know gym was on so I've sorted a kit for you, hopefully I got your size right" Cinderella smiled sweetly at me as she handed me white top, white shorts and black trainers. "Thanks," I slightly bowed to her then went off into a corner, when I slipped off my top I had just remembered the notes I wrote on my arm I glanced over at them to see it completely smudged "what's that on your arm?" Ariel asked staring at it "woa it looks like a tattoo" as soon as she said that all the other girls stared at us. "It's nothing, I often write stuff on my arm" I said as I tried to hide it. "Why?" Ariel stared looking scared and confused child "I have a dodgy memory" I shrugged as I slipped on the top Cinderella had given me. "You know that can damage your skin if you do that," a blonde girl next to me said she was around Cinderella's height though her hair was much longer "what's so important that you have to remember?" another girl asked this one seemed an ince smaller than Ariel, her skin was pale white and her neck length black hair tied with a little red ribbon. "Just stuff, nothing that would interest you" I shrugged even if I did tell them they wouldn't hardly understand.

(Shang)

"As of now we will prebare for the upcomming game against Dreamworks High!" Father yelled in a sargent like way which is to be exepted, as he was once a solider before taking up teaching. "I thought it was Villain high sir?" Chein- po asked with his arm half way up, "Chein how many years have you been attending this school?" father glared up at the big teenager in front of him for the stupid question everyone knows that Villain is another name for the rival Dreamworks. "Two years sir. . ." Chein- Po sighed staring down at the ground ashamed, "anyway now to the point I have chosen Shang to prebare you all for the game and my assistdent Chi- fu will be obversing the lesson and send me reports if I see any negitive behaviour you'll be answering to me" he glared sternly at each and everyone of them. He turned to me and patted my shoulder, "good luck Shang," then left to his office, good luck? Hell I'll bloody need it with these lot.

"Well this will be fun," Yoa muttered saracasticaly, "good because your first up Yoa" I nodded at him as I set up the first challenge, at the corner of the gym next to the fold in climbing frames and rope was a thick wooden pole almost as tall as the wall picking up the bow and arrow I borrowed from my friend in the archary club everyone watched as I shot the arrow right at the top of the climbing pole. "Here's your challenge retrieve the arrow," I told them as I glanced at their faces they looked hopeless even groaning but when I'm done "this is also part of your try out for the team if your accepted good for you if not tough!"

"Does anyone remember me signing myself onto the kung team?" Aurora asked some girls near her laughed but came to a hault when they noticed me glaring at them they won't be laughing when it's their turn. "I'll get that arrow pretty boy and I'll do it with my shirt on" I heard Yoa muttered as he went towards the pole, oh really? I hand Chi- fu a box of small gongs which he struggles to carry being the weakling he is. "Wait hold on a moment, you seem to be missing something," I said as he stared back at me I took out one of the gongs and raised Yoa's right arm. "This represents disipline!" as soon as I let go Yoa almost fell over to the ground, I did the same with his other arm "and this represents strength" but when I let go of him that time he fell down flat behind me. "You need both to reach the arrow!" They all stared at me in a way of saying 'are you serious?'

As I stepped back I watched Yao attempt the climbing pole but barely got halfway when he went flying back down to the ground, as the lesson went on more and more failed the closest anyone got was halfway. So time to change to something else, "we've got a long way to go," I sighed rubbing the back of my neck before getting them moved on to the next part hopefully this will be easier. As I threw the sticks to them, some catched, some missed one used it to trip the person next to them yes Yoa I saw you. First of I showed them what I'm going to be training them to do, both sides of me was two old pots using the stick I threw them up in the air and as fast as they went up I smashed them both. Most of them stared at me with wide eyes, then Mulan seemed to of either gone mad or was trying it out herself possibly both. Hitting the people around her with the stick she was holding, what is wrong with this girl? First she starts a food fight now this? When I jumped up to her she hit me right in the gut but didn't stop me taking it off her. Okay so that didn't work, try archary they had to shoot the apples while fireing their arrows, very few were actually any good at this task as I went along the line I caught Mulan cheating with having one apple stuck on her arrow I glared at her she smiled at me. Is she taking me as a joke!

Soon once that was over it was there was a exericse of concenration where one person would stand in front of their group with a bucket of water balancing on their head and using the stick technique from earlier to avoid getting hockey pucks in their face as their group throw pucks at them. First I demonstrated the task to them which was quick, and not a single puck touched me no matter how hard they were thrown. I watched the group I set Mulan with as she had been causing nothing but trouble since the lesson started, she couldn't keep the bucket straight and balanced on her head so when Yoa, Ling and Chien- Po thrown the pucks at her the bucket fell covering her whole head as well as soaking her wet she waved her stick around at random knocking the pucks everywhere. The fifth bell of the afternoon rang signalling the end of the day, so far I've had no luck with any of them and the game is two weeks away. No doubt Chi- fu will write all the bad things he sees in the lesson and put it all in his report, the class froze and stared at me "your dismissed!" as soon as I said that they rushed out exept Mulan who smiled at me again.

(Flyn)

I have to find a way to get Aladdin out of this mess, it's the least I could do for a mate, he gave me a new home and food while I was screwd.

"Hey watch where your going!" I snapped as I felt someone's body bang at mine, when I looked up standing right in front of me was a girl who looked kinda cute in a way. She had a round face with the largest eyes I've ever seen, also her bright blonde hair was unbelievely long. She raised her hand towards her ear and shaked it, "sorry. . . .I'm deaf"

wow this is awkward, "really? Don't have them ear things?" usually that's what the doc gives them. She stared at me, her eyes slightly narrowing as she leaned closer towards me, "nevermind. . . . I've gotta go now so I'll see you later maybe" I shrugged it's not that she's deaf it's just I'm kinda all over the place right now with Aladdin getting locked up and everything. "Okay, I'll meet you at the canteen" she smiled at me sweetly "hey how did you hear that?" Really how could she of heard that and nothing else? "I can lip read I used to have hearing aids but they never work my mom is constantly trying to find different ways to help me" she sighed her bright smile disappered. "My name's Rapunzel by the way, I'm the first year's class 1A with Mrs um. . . ah I' ve forgotten her name," she told me "so your forgetful as well as deaf huh?" she's a funny girl I like her. "Flyn Rider I'm popular with the girls here," okay that isn't exactally true but it's not like she would know, "sure then how come I haven't seen you with any?" she smirked at me closing her locker door. "Hey I've hanged out with loads of girls in this school!" Still a lie the only girl I've hanged out with is Jasmine at the yard when Aladdin brought her over. "Okay which girls then if you can remember their names," she was still smirking at me but her eyes still so. . . . damn her cuteness! "Well, if you must know I've hanged with Jasmine."

"Only because she's dating Aladdin," she muttered, gezz for a girl who can't hear doesn't miss much "okay yes. . . how did you even know that?"

"Why else would they skip half a day together," she shrugged still smirking at me "good point anyway I am really quite a thing with the ladies" I saw her round eyes roll not believing a single word I said. "As if, the only girl you came up with was Jasmine. . . well later" she swiftly waved at me as she slipped away into the crowd inside the corridor. I sighed leaning against the lockers, she's really something I should meet up with her again someday. . . . "Hey Al you won't-" wait Aladdin isn't here, damn how could I of forgotten that my mate wasn't here? I really hope the rumours aren't true Aladdin couldn't of gotten arressted it's Jasmin's fault as much as his I've gotta go and think of a way to break him out. I rushed out of the school, down the hill, through the town square till I got to our home, "Hey Al are you there?. . . . Aladdin?. . . . It's me Flyn" I called out once I got into the squat when Abu jumped out from the ceiling sometimes I wish he could really talk as I can never understand him when he talks in monkey. "Ah no! No! No! They really have arressted him! I've gotta get him out don't know how but I am!" I stared out of the window trying to figure out where the jail was before I rushed back out again with Abu right behind me.

(Jasmine)

I've never been so scared in my life, I can't stop thinking of all the awful things that could be happening to Aladdin right now, I layed onto my bed just crying out litres of tears my head buried in a bunch of pillows. "Mew, mew" my ginger tabby cat Rajah rubbed his cheek against my arm trying to calm me down, "Jasmine what in the world is the matter?" I heard my dad come up to me sitting by my legs. "Come on dear I can't help you if you don't tell me" he said just then I heard Esmeralda's voice inside my head repeating her advice,

_'talk to your dad tonight when you get home that way you can find out what's going on and after you explained everything he can stop anything happen.' _

"It's about my friend," I sighed sitting myself back up again facing my dad, "ah you've had another fall out. . . oh I wish your mother was here" he sighed this is why I don't like to talk to my dad about my problems because he always brings mom into it. Can't he at least try to help me? "I went around town with him this morning while we were going to school, but we were having such a great time together that we didn't realize we were late and the police just charged in on us and dragged Aladdin away" I told him. "Aladdin? So this friend was a boy?" he asked me that just annoyed me more of course Aladdin is a boy! Aladdin is a boy's name!

"Do you know what the police did to him?" he asked me just then I thought of Jafar and how he just enjoyed me kicking off in the staff room, "Mr Jafar called the police onto him but he never told me what the sentence was but knowing him it would the beheading or electric chair!" "Well tell you what dear, tommow morning I'll go to school with you and have a word with Mr Jafar okay" my dad said to me calmly the same way he did when I last fell out with my friends. I nodded quietly as Rajah climbed onto my lap curling himself up, "I'll get the kettle on you look like you could do with some tea" he smiled then left my room. I sighed as I looked down at my cat, gently stroking his ginger fur as I listen to his purs and meows, sometimes I think animals are better than humans.


	8. Chapter 8

Walt Disney High

Chapter 8

(Mulan)

"That was the hardest gym class I've ever done. . . . in my life!" Ariel exclaimed once we returned to the changing rooms, "and I thought the real coach was brutal" Aurora sighed as she started slipping off her pink top. "Like father like son," Belle shrugged "tell me about it" Cinderella muttered brushing out her shoulder length blonde hair. "Well you better start getting used to it as Shang is just going to get tougher on us," said a girl I haven't gotten to know yet she was around my height and she was black everything she was wearing was green. "Murder me Tiana," Snow replied as she dropped herself onto the bench next to Aurora. "I see Yoa and Ling have still got it in for you, are you okay?" Ariel asked me with a look of worry in her eyes, "yeah I'm fine. . . . could of been worse I guess" though I just made a twat of myself in front of Shang again yet so did everyone else. "Like set Shang on fire? ha ha only kidding, anyway here's my number so you can ring me kay," she smiled brightly at me as she handed me a piece of paper. "Okay, I'll have to ask my parents before I can give you mine," and mama might make me wait a few days to get to know Ariel for real before calling her up. "That's alright some are kinda strict about that, what are your parents like?" Ariel asked me while slipping off her pale pink top. "Their good, I mean they left the family farm to grandma just for me to come here and papa loves our farm loads but decided to try this out when I got the scholarship" Which is why I really hope they don't find out about the food fight, though it might not suprise them much since every school I started I always do something that causes trouble. Papa thinks I get it from my grandma as she used to cause lots of chaos in the village mostly by testing crickets for luckiness and we are both born under the years of the ox.

. . . . . . .

"I'm home" I muttered as soon as I got passed the front door, I'm so shattered from gym class with all that climbing, fireing and stick swinging. "How was school?" I heard mama call out from the kitchen "huh?" I yawned as I tried rubbing the sleepiness out of my eyes but didn't seem to be working, "your first day at the new school" papa repeated her question sounding like he was dreding the worse. "It was okay and don't worry papa I'm not going to burn my science teacher this time" I can tell he's been praying to the ancestors again. "I hope not, you were lucky not to get expelled" mama glanced over at me through the gap in the kitchen wall "it was an accident that triangle thing was dodgey!" Though I've always wanted to kill the cow. "You'll be the death of us one day Mulan," mama sighed then went back to the sink I just dropped down onto a nearby chair too tired to get fired up anymore, "don't you have any homework to be getting on with?" papa asked glancing over at me from the sofa. Ah I almost forgot that essay on the cave of wonders which I know nothing about and I have to write a load of pages on it, "do you know anything about the cave of wonders?" Couldn't hurt to try and most kids ask their parents for help with homework these days. But papa stared back at me clearly not knowing what the hell I was on about, "nevermind" I sighed and dragged out my English book to get started without knowing how I'm going to start it. I stared at the blank lined page, I tried to remember what Mr Jafar droned on about this morning but with my brain being now half dead I couldn't think of anything, thanks a lot Shang!

(Shang)

Today went crap, it'll take a miracle to get them ready for the games against Dreamworks with so many of our team members out sick with the flu we need replacements to play but all the other second years are useless. "How did the lesson go?" I heard father ask as he walked up behind me, "good" I replied quickly I don't want him to think I've failed the task even though Chi- fu is bound to of written a bad report on me so it's rather pointless. "Really? Then Chi- fu's report should be interesting then," my father said making me more afraid of disapointing him. He could probably tell that I'm lying my back stayed against him as I was frozen with nerves "you'ld do fine Shang, if I thought you were going to mess up I wouldn't of put you up to the job" I felt his hard hand pat at my shoulder as he laughed. "What do you say on shooting a few hoops before supper eh?" he grabbed up a basketball from beside him, "yeah" I replied "that's my boy," father nodded at me then left for the back yard where we played our ninth hundredth game of basketball ever since I can remember he has been training me in nearly every sport imaginable. He hopes of me to follow in his footsteps as I grow older and maybe be a high school coach like him, I dribbled the ball past him and scored a quick basket as I turned around I saw a bright proud smile on his face which was very rare as he's usually stern. "Doing great son," he said and "thank you father" he's not normally this happy I wonder what's going on with him? "father is so old fashioned for now you call me dad" he told me stealing the ball and shooting a perfect basket. "Dad? okay who are you and what have you done to my father?" I know he has the odd moments but this is just not right completely out of his character, "ah Shang. . . my boy" he chuckled as he dribbled the ball once it landed back onto the ground. We shooted a few more baskets together before going back inside for Monday evening stir fry, we usually eat Chinese foods as that's what we're most used to and the other food they have here is kind of hard to pick up with the chop sticks.

(Jasmine)

Jafar is so going to get it today, if Aladdin isn't in today many of us are worried about him I've had calls of the girls mostly Ariel about it and the last gym lesson with Shang though I can't usually stand him I kinda enjoyed it yesterday like I could just let go of all the anger that was heating up inside of me. "Ready Jasmine, don't worry I'll get your friend Alan out in no time," dad said as soon as I walked into the dinning room, "his name's Aladdin dad and I'm ready to talk this out with Jafar" I replied while fighting the urge to face palm myself when he said 'Alan.'

"Oh where did I get Alan from? But I'm sure his punshiment from the police wasn't very serious, he might be back in school today" he said before eating down on our breakfast, I'm suprised he's even supporting Aladdin I thought he would be mad by the fact that I missed school with him. Once breakfast was over, it was finally time to get to school our driver was a bit puzzeled when dad went into the car with me, "is it parents day at the school?" he asked us as he started up the engine. "No, there's just something I need to talk to Jasmin's teacher about," dad replied our driver nodded then drived down the road towards the school. About half an hour later later we arrive at the school. I could see everyone stare at us, "why is Jasmine bringing her dad in?" Charlotte asked turning to Tiana, "how the hell would I know Lottie" she replied as she pulled books out of her locker. "Flyn did Aladdin come back?" I quickly asked him just before he passed me "no and I'm freaking out! Without him, I'm back to being strewd because I'm sure that Abu will kick me out!" Flyn exclaimed for the months I've gotten to know him I've never seen him so panicked ususally he just shrugs everything off no matter how serious. "I'm going to try to fix everything with my dad, so he should be back tonight" I told him before I leaded dad into the principal's office.

"Oh hello Mr Argabah what brings you here today?" Mr Mouse asked standing up from his chair before my dad, "I need to have a word with Mr Jafar he's seemed to of upset Jasmine yesterday about her friend" dad told him. "Right I'll go and fetch him for ya, won't be long," Mr Mouse replied then left the small office to the corridor and returned fifteen minutes later with Jafar. "So what is this all about?" Mr Mouse asked I guess as head he would want to know what was going on, "the police have locked up Aladdin on his orders!" I exclaimed pointing at Jafar. "Why would you do that Jafar?" Mr Mouse asked him, "I know you would not like to hear this sir but Aladdin has been taking advantage of your genorsity by skiving" Mr Jafar lied trying to save his damn butt. "This is an outrage, if it wasn't for your years of loyal service from now on you are to discuss with either Mr Mouse or me before they are locked away!" Dad snapped at him "I assure you sir it won't happen again" Mr Jafar lied again. "Right, then Jasmine, Jafar lets put all this messy bussiness behind us okay?" my dad said which shocked and angered me how could he forgive him that quickly! But I guess it was stupid to think he could solve this problem anyway so I went along with it. "My most object and humblest apologies to you sir and you to Jasmine," the creep said and just when he was about to kiss at my hand I yanked it away. "Ten more years til my retirment," Mr Mouse sighed clearly confused by the situation so he'll be no good I gave up with them and left the office. "So how did it go? Did Mr Jafar get fired?" Ariel asked me as soon I got into the main corridor, "no it was a nightmare! At first dad was mad at him but when Jafar apolizied he was forgiven just like that!" I snapped my fingers at the end of that sentence to show how quick it was. "Did you find out what Aladdin's punishment was?" Mulan asked me she had just joined our group I didn't think she would be interested in this problem but she looks really worried. "They've got him locked up in jail" I replied I hope they let him go tonight I really miss him and so does Flyn, he's completely lost without him. "We'll just have to wait and see what happens later on today, who knows they might decide to let him off" Belle said taking some books out of her locker. "How could Jafar order the police? I know that he's a council member besides a bad teacher but this doesn't make any sense" Cinderella sighed which just made the sore pain in my stomerch hurt more. "I don't understand it either, I don't know much about town council work but I'm sure their not powerful enough to order the police" I leaned against my locker and staring down at the polished white floor.

(Belle)

I glanced over at my friends, they all had miserable looks on their faces and there was this awkward silence around us which I can not stand so as always I have to think of something to change the subject. "How have you guys done on the essay?" I asked them and most of them stared back at me as if I was talking in a different way, "what essay?" Ariel asked as she closed her locker. "The one about the cave of wonders? English class yesterday morning?" "Ah I completely forgot! He'll wack me with that snake stick thingy!" Ariel panicked opening her locker back up and taking out her English book even though it's pretty pointless to try and write it now. "I tried writing it but I couldn't remember much so it's only half a page" Mulan shrugged not really bothered by it, "same here Mulan I barely had time with dozens of chores to do mostly cooking dinner, cleaning up the whole house and clearing out Lucifer's litter tray" Cinderella sighed. "I wasn't in but I wouldn't of done it anyway after all this, bet you've done a whole novel Belle," Jasmine said turning around to me "I guess so it's two hundred words just as he requested" when it comes to our group I'm the geeky one. Always completes homework no matter how challenging, "don't bother Ariel he can tell if work has been rushed at last minute and if he's gonna wack you he will" Cinderella told her but again as always our Ariel didn't listen.

RRRRIIIINNNGGG!

"Either I got this watch wrong or the bell has gone fast today," Mulan said glancing up at the nearest bell hanged at the corner of the wall. "It changes from time to time but is usually around nine o'clock" I told her it can be confusing at times especially when your still new, "time for hell" Jasmine muttered as we walked up to Jafar's classroom.

"I trust most of you have completed your two hundred word essays last night if not then you will wish you had," Mr Jafar hissed glaring at all of us as he went around the rows of desks looking for our homework. "Miss Fa you got into this school by scholarship am I correct?" he asked once he picked up her sheet, "correct sir" Mulan replied nervously. "Then I might suggest you complete the task at hand if you want to stay at this school, you don't want to let your poor parents down after coming all this way" he hissed at her then walked off. Out of all the teachers here he is the most harsh, I could tell Mulan was hurt by his remark and she seemed to be trying to keep her temper hidden as her hands tightened into fists and her left eye twitched for a minute. "Don't take it to heart Mulan, he does this with everyone" I whispered to her and it's true he finds the one thing about everyone that their ashamed of he used the same thing to Shang as he just did to Mulan when he first came here. "I see I'll have to keep most of you in today and if that fails I'll have to think of something worse for you" he sneared as he turned to his desk and started the lesson again on the cave of wonders. . . . .

(Rapunzel)

I wondered into the music room, like I usually do before going out onto the yard I tried playing the keyboard but due to my deafness I couldn't hear a single note, I felt tears leak from my eyes as I banged at the keys in frustration. Then I saw Mr Genie with a box of tissues, he might of said something but I was faced away from him so I couldn't read his lips to figure out what he said. "What's with the tears?" Genie signed to me as I wiped the tears off my cheeks but they kept on dropping down, "I. . . . I miss it!" I sobbed I loved music, so that day three years ago when I got diagnosed was the worst day of my life. I don't understand how I became deaf, my music was always at a reasonable volume. Mr Genie patted me at my shoulder and leaded me to the large grand piano at the corner of the room. He placed my hand onto the smooth dark wood, I stared at him as he tapped the keys gently and as he played I felt a strange feeling through my hand from the piano.

I was feeling music!

Though it isn't the same as listening to music but it was so amazing, I smiled back at Mr Genie as he smiled back at me still playing the notes. "Thank you Mr Genie!" I've never been this happy in ages, "and it's not just the piano it works with everything!" Mr Genie winked at me then took me over to the D.J set with the big speakers and the disk spinner. I touched the speaker next to me as he played at the disks and like with the piano I could feel vibrations from the speaker. "You have a try," I think he said to me so I tried having a go at the the disks and it was so much fun "and here's a little something to use so you can play and feel the music at the same time" he placed a pair of headphones on my neck and it felt more weird having the vibrations going to my neck. "Wow this is so cool thanks again!" I beamed with happiness with the music comming back to me"just doing my job," he tapped at my shoulder again and smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Walt Disney High

Chapter 9

(Cinderella)

Stuck inside Mr Jafar's class for not writing the whole essay there's also Ariel, Mulan, Flyn, Ling and Yoa here. I glanced around the room the only ones that were writing were Ariel and Mulan all the others were staring off into space doing nothing at all, "clearly this isn't getting through to you boys so I'll have to try something else" I heard Mr Jafar hiss and he slowly walked towards the boys with his golden staff pointing at them. "Like what? Keep us in here til we write. . . yeah where have I heard that before?" Flyn shrugged in his usual careless way, "you will write your essay on the cave of wonders" Mr Jafar hissed as the eyes of the cobra head glowed in a bright red colour. "I will write" Flyn's eyes widened like he was completely hypnotizied and even when the red light turned off, he went straight to writing the whole essay in five minutes. "Done sir" Flyn said in a way that made him sound like a mindless zombie, "what the hell?" Ling stared at our teacher "I suggest you get started Ling, I can do it again" Mr Jafar sneared again. Giving in Ling went pack to the paper even though he had no idea what to write, "thought you would see things my way" Jafar glared at us before turning back to his desk, "Flyn your dismissed!"

"Huh?" Flyn seemed to of woken up though his face was still blank, "you are free to go now" Mr Jafar sighed which just made Flyn a little confused but of course he went along with it. "Okay, well laters," he shrugged and walked out of the room, I turned back to my paper before he could start thinking of hypnotizing me. So I tried writing the essay though I couldn't remember much about it, I'm not even sure if it's a real place if it wasn't for my damn step family I wouldn't of been stuck here in the first place. It's always Cinderella the something needs cleaning, cook our meals, write your sister's homework it never stops!

I think I got nearly two hundred words or at least a hundred and a half, I can't think of anything else to write so I guess I'll just have to wait til the bell goes off again for the next class.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

RRRIIINNNGG!

Finally, freedom for at least the rest of the day we left the classroom as quick as we could leaving our sheets of paper on our desks, "do you think that'll be good enough? I really don't want to go in for another detention with him, he's seriously creepy!" Ariel exclaimed stroaking her thick red ponytail. "Dunno, but at least you did it unlike them guys, anyway the worse he could do is hypnotize you like he did to Flyn or whatever his name is," Mulan shrugged throwing her bag pack over her shoulder. "Don't worry about it Ariel okay?" she'll only keep going on about it if I don't try to deal with her, "I guess" she sighed then stopped talking. "Have any of you guys seen Aladdin? I've been looking for him everywhere," Jasmine asked us with a look of serious panick on her face, "um. . . no we were stuck in detention all morning" I replied as we walked up the corridor to our next class. "They must still be keeping him locked up, this is totally unfair!" Jasmine snapped almost loud enough for everyone in the corridor to hear. "That's the way life is I'm afraid," Belle said but that just made her more louder, "how can you be so cool about this! I'm I the only person who cares about Aladdin!"

"Well I care and to prove it I'm going to try and break him out again tonight!" We turned around and saw Flyn who was staring at us, "exactally how? The police will know what to look out for and if your not careful you'll end up joining Aladdin in one of the cells," Belle pointed out. "I'll be fine, I've broke in and out of places loads of times," Flyn shrugged while trying to charm us with that smile of his "sure then how come your last attempt failed?" Belle asked him which made him utterly speechless. "Well good luck Flyn, you will need it" I said to him then we turned to the classroom where we now have geograthy with Mr Porter who used to be our form teacher til he got moved to this job. Unlike Mr Jafar, he is actually quite nice in his classes everyone is relaxed because he's one of the soft one's, this semester he's teaching us about the jungle's around Africa. "As you can see Africa is blessed with very beauitful jungles, aswell as wildlife though sadly it's threatened to ruins by some people" he started off the lesson as he showed us a large picture of a jungle on the board. "Ruin?" Tarzan stared at our teacher non of us can blame him for being a little upset, after all the jungle was his home until he got rescued a few years ago. "That is the sad truth I'm afraid though there are companies that are trying to save it aswell," Mr Porter told him then started talking about the average rain fall the Africans get and it is loads. It's an interesting country, I've heard of the povety that goes on, I really like their music it's really uplifting the way they sing.

(Rapunzel)

I've been here two years now and I've still haven't gotten to make a friend yet, lots of people think they can't talk to me because I'm deaf but I can talk and since I've learnt to lip read I can understand what other people are saying to me. I just wish they would give me a chance, I sighed as I joined the cue at the canteen, in front of me was the new girl, I'm not sure what her name is but maybe if I try to talk to her I might find out. "Um. . . hi" I tried getting her attention, I probably shouldn't of bothered trying, with all the noise how could she of heard me? "Huh?" I heard her as she looked around slightly confused, "it's me Rapunzel," I tried again and this time she turned to me. "Mulan, I just came here yesterday, what year are you in?" she asked me "I'm with the freshman's though I've been here for two year so far" I told her my form teacher still thinks I'm not ready to move on yet. I used to be home schooled by my mom until she couldn't afford to keep it going any longer and found this school. "Really? I wasn't much good at my past school's," she shrugged as she often glanced out front of her as the cue moved along "who are you talking to Mulan?" Jasmine turned to us along with her other friends who were all confused. "Rapunzel. . . why?" Mulan glanced at them the expression on her face looked a little annoyed. "She's deaf, she can't hear anything so you might aswell not bother," Jasmine said then turned away from us, "so it doesn't make her any less of a person!" Mulan snapped and that's when I could feel a fight start to break out. 'Don't start girl's I have a splitting headace and the last thing I need is for you to scream at eachother' that's what I think Belle said judging by that stern look on her face. For as long as I had seen the four of them, Belle is like the mother of the group, looking out for them and keeping them in order. "Fine," Jasmine sighed as she turned back once again, 'sorry' Ariel mouthed to me feeling sorry for me I didn't reply back as I was still a little upset by how Jasmine reacted. Mulan nodded at me, I think she was asking me if I was okay, "yeah. . . I'm used to it, no one ever gives me a chance to be friends" I sighed even the little kids in my class don't talk to me. "I'll be your friend," wait did I get that right or was she just saying sorry? I glanced at her face and there was this warm smile on her, could she really be giving me a chance?

(Mulan)

I don't get why they were so. . . . mean to her, she's a cool girl once you start getting to know her as we waited for our turn we chatted about ourselves. "What will it be today ladies?" a short plumb woman asked in a cheery way, much unlike the ones back in China, "fish please. . . . Mrs Potts," I replied glancing at her golden name tag it was a little difficult to read the strange front. "Sure, here you go" she said as she placed the fried up fish and a few peas onto the plate then turned to Rapunzel who ordered the same as me, so once that was over we sat together with the girls to try again. Jasmine had moved to talk to Flyn about Aladdin, so it was only Cinderella, Ariel and Belle, I glanced at Belle she seemed to still be in a bad mood from my argument with Jasmine. "Are you okay?" Rapunzel tried asking her but she just nodded without saying anything, "you look kinda pale, you might of caught something" Cinderella guessed as she gently touched Belle's forehead for a tempture. "Your really warm, you should go and see the nurse," she said Belle just sighed staring down at her fish, "I hope you get better soon," Ariel smiled slightly at her friend I could tell she was really worried. I haven't known either of them long, but this must not be like Belle to be like this. Maybe something happened at home, who knows, she'll tell us soon enough there's no point in pressuring her to spill as that will only make everything worse.

"Aladdin your back!"

We turned to see Jasmin and Flyn run up to Aladdin full of happiness to finally see that he's out of jail, "I'm so glad your okay" Jasmine sighed as she hugged him. "So your out?" Flyn asked, "cos Abu has been driving me banana's about you," he added with laughter I'm guessing this 'Abu' is a monkey. "Yeah, they let me out just now under the mayor's orders" Aladdin told them like he was glad to be back here, well thinking of it anywhere is better than jail. At least this will put an end to Jasmine's worrying about him.

"Good to see you back Aladdin, they've been worried sick about you" Cinderella said as Jasmine brought both Aladdin and Flyn over to us, "aww I didn't know you cared," Aladdin laughed hugging both of them from behind. "Your kidding, it was buckets of tears with her" Flyn joked nodding at Jasmine, "hey you were the one tearing hair out," Jasmine slightly laughed "easy for you to say princess you don't have a monkey for a landlord!" Flyn went on. Is everyone at this school crazy?

(Shang)

Last lesson of the day, gym again at this school we have this class twice a week in our case it's every Monday and Tuesday, hopefully today will be better than yesterday. I tried setting them up into pairs where they will try and fight eachother using the moves I've showed them, most of them were too anxious of hurting eachother like the girls. Mulan was the only one left so I had to partner up with her, she failed to dodge the kicks and pounces and after repeating several times nothing changed. So as usual I tried a different task which was a simple running round the race track, so far this was the only one that worked, exept from Mulan who had fallen after the third lap. I don't know what to do with her, this is easy compared to the other tasks we've been doing and she now she's flat on the ground, she looked up at me with a pained look on her face but I decided to leave her as I give up on her. Soon after trying out the tasks from yesterday, they were still the same but Mulan just kept getting worse so when everyone else left for the showers and Chi- fu had already gone with the update on his report I had a short talk with Mulan. "Your not suited for the rage of Dreamworks, you gave up on the most simple task," I told her and she looked at me in that sad way again as if she was trying to make me feel guilty about this. Without saying anymore to her I left while she seemed to stay there staring at me, "rage of Dreamworks?"

I turned to see John standing at the middle of the corridor smirking, "she's only been here for two days and most of your classmates aren't athlete's so try to be a little bit more patient with them. You want Chi- fu to write a good report don't you?" the more he went on the more annoyed I got. "What do you suggest I do, I've tried everything with them, the only thing they've managed to do right is five laps around the track" I snapped at him, "weren't you listening? There's this old thing, it's called patience you should try it some time," he kept smirking at me then went off through a corner of the corridor.

(Aladdin)

Ah it's great to be back home again I sighed as I sat at the back yard while Flyn was inside sleeping trying to get over his headace, I stared up at the stars in the sky as the wind blew at my face I was so calm I didn't notice I was about to get kidnapped. A thick bag was shoved over my head and I got dragged away to where I have no idea, I tried to fight them off but it seemed impossible and once they removed the bag "how many times do I have to kill you boy!" Jafar blasted, I saw him standing right there in front of me and the guys around him were the cops from earlier. I tried to run away when I realized both of my wrists and ankles was tied up even my mouth was blocked with a rag, "make sure he is never found" Jafar hissed and watched as I was thrown off the edge of the cliff where I crashed into the water below and almost drowned to death. So I finally woke up again I saw Mr Genie kneeling close to me, "ah Al, don't scare me like that. . . . I know your home life isn't good but that's not a reason to commit-" He thinks this was a suicide?

"I- I wa- wasn't going to," I coughed as water spluttered out from my mouth "then what were you doing down there then?" he asked pointing at the outgoing tide. "Jafar used his gang to kill me" I really don't know why he hates me this much to want me dead. "That murdering snake! Well lets get you dried up before you catch something, and I'll drive you back home don't want Flyn to start panicking again" Mr Genie said as he helped me up to my feet and walked me to his house by the cliffs.


	10. Chapter 10

Walt Disney High

Chapter 10

(Aladdin)

So I've told Jasmine all about about Jafar's attempted murder and she's more freaked out than Flyn was last night.

"Why is he doing this? What have you ever done to him?" Jasmine asked looking horrified by the fact that Jafar would go that far. "Dunno, might just be cos I'm a 'street rat' " I shrugged I've only got a few more months til I'm out of his class if I can aviod getting killed, "he's also evil. . . I mean I've met a lot of evil people in the past but he. . . is the worst ever" Flyn said "please be more careful Aladdin, I almost lost you the first time I can't bear it if you got killed" Jasmine hugged me tightly. "Hey, don't worry Jas. . . I swear that neither Jafar or his gang of fake cops will catch me let alone kill me" I tried telling her but I could tell she didn't believe me "you better I do not want to see you in a coffin at the end of this month" Jasmine stared at me seriously, "Flyn you stay with him at all times."

"So your suggesting me to be his bodygaurd?" Flyn asked as he raised an eyebrow at her, "I'm not suggesting you Flyn. . . . I'm telling you! If it happens again Mr Genie might not be around to save him and I'll never forgive you!" Jasmine snapped her eyes glared like an angry cat. "Jas, Jas, I'll be fine I know what to exept now so I can keep my gaurd up against him, don't worry" I tried to calm her down again but failed as much as the first attempt. "No you won't Aladdin. . . I can't believe your so careless about this! Your life is in danger don't you know what that means!" She yelled I could even see tears around the corners of her eyes. She really does care about me, most people would of just said be more careful and that would be the end of it but Jasmine had gone mad.

"I do know Jas but I can't let Jafar get me, I have to be tough and as I keep on telling you since I got in don't worry I'll be fine" I kissed at her cheek as I hugged her when I moved back from her, she looked just stunned her eyes stared out wide. "Am I right in thinking you two are a thing now?" Flyn glanced at us with a slight smirk, "um. . . yeah" Jasmine sighed as her cheeks started turning a light shade of red or pink.

(Mulan)

"So have you thought of joining joining any clubs yet Mulan?" Cinderella asked me as we walked down the corridor."Um. . . no" I haven't thought of any clubs yet I don't know what moma would think of it after all I just came here to study, but maybe one or two clubs couldn't hurt. "There's loads of clubs here" Cinderella said "I think tryouts will be starting today after lunch," Ariel sighed then turned to the bullitin board pinned on the wall, it was covered with posters all about different things most of them were tryouts for teams. "Hey Mulan I have an idea," Ariel brightened up we all turned to her as she told us, "you could tryout for the swimming club with me."

"Um. . . . I dunno," I mumbled staring up at the blue form sheet "can't you swim?" Ariel asked me thinking that was the reason I didn't want to do it, I'm going to have to talk to my parents as these are all after school. "The school doesn't charge the students for clubs they are all free but if you want to give it a few days to think about then that's okay as tryouts will last for at least two weeks" Belle told me so why couldn't it be three weeks? There's just so many things how am I supposed to pick one or two?

"What do you like to do Mulan?" Ariel asked staring at the board for any potential clubs, "um. . . spots,"

Just then the three of them glanced an awkard glance at each other, "huh?" did I say it wrong, I'm still learning English and I thought that was the English word for tiyu. "Do you mean sports?" Belle asked me I nodded though I felt dead embrassed for getting the word 'spots' mixed up with 'sports.'

"The problem is with the sports teams all tryouts are done by coach and he is alot like Shang," Cinderella sighed like this was going to take all day, well that option is out of the window I'm sure Shang won't let me on any team even if I was the only one who turned up. "The bells going to be going off in a minute we might as well get going to Mr Clogsworth," Cinderella sighed as she walked away from us. He teaches math to first and second years, he's kinda scrict he doesn't take any crap off Gaston but he doesn't seem to mind helping those who struggle.

"Settle down class, settle down" he said as we entered the room along with the rest of our class, "right today we are going to be looking at real life problems which you will come up against everyday after you graduate" he started off the lesson switching on the black board for the power point to pop up. On the screen was the first problem about a phone

_Sofia's parents want to buy an iphone for their daughter's birthday, they have three options _

_which one should they go for? _

_A) Pay the full amount of $410 _

_B) Pay 150 deposit and 4 months at $75_

_(Remember deposit is only paid once)_

_C) Pay over 1 year a deposit of 12 months at $40. _

_What is the total payment of each option? _

_Which would you choose? _

_Show your working out. _

"I know some of you find this a little difficult to understand so only use the numbers and the four rules of maths which are?" He turned to the white board and waited for one of us to say them. "Um. . . the 'x' thing," Aurora tried "what is the 'x' thing called Aurora remember what the lesson was last semester?" Mr Clogsworth sighed I guess he would of thought she would at least know the name of that rule. "Times tables," Aurora said nervously as she figited with her wavey locks, "yes the 'x' means times try to remember that as it will be in a few questions in your exam" Mr Clogsworth told her before asking us for another rule. "Divide" Belle said without any nerves I guess she's one of the skilled maths people, I'm kinda in the middle with maths some parts I'm good at other parts I'm crap. "Correct though don't get it mixed up with times," Clogsworth said as he wrote the division sign on the board, "anyone else?" there was a rather long silence in the room then a cricket noise started from my bag. Crik-ke must be strecthing his legs again or fighting with Mushu.

"Surely not all of you have forgotten them after all this time," he looked like he was tempted to face palm himself. "Take away sir!" Tiana called out as if she was in some kind of panick, "thank you Tiana. . . sometimes I worry about you kids," Mr Clogsworth sighed and wrote the sign again. "Pulse!" Ariel exclaimed throwing her left hand in the air, "you mean plus, close Ariel and do you remember what it's rule is?" Clogsworth asked just by looking at his face I can tell that he's praying for her to remember. "Add a smaller number to a bigger number or the same like five add eight is. . . ." Ariel's voice drifted off trying to figure out the total of the sum counting under her breath with her hands. "Thirteen! And-" Ariel called out after five minutes, "that's quite alright Ariel just one example will do" Mr Clogsworth said "now I'm going to be testing you this lesson, just to see how well you are getting maths wise. This time it's going to be on real life problems, the best way to solve them is to use the important infomation the math numbers. Do not worry about getting them wrong, after all I'm here to teach," he said then handed a test paper to everyone.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

(Flyn)

I wonder where Rapunzel is? I haven't seen her much lately, she doesn't seem to be hanging around her new friends anymore, maybe they've had some kind of cat fight with her not that would suprise me when you see what most girls here are like these days. "Hey Flyn are you comming or what?" Aladdin called out to me at the door as usual he wanted to get outside as quickly as possible. "Yeah I'll catch you up, there's something I've gotta get doing" I tried to tell him but he stared back at me completely confused, "eh what are you on about?"  
"Nothing," I sighed should I tell him that I want to try and find Rapunzel? "Then why are you being so weird?" Aladdin asked as he started to get freaked out, "I'll explain later you go and hang out with your new girlfriend" I told him then ran off down the corridor to start my search for her.

I peaked through the door windows of the many classrooms, they were all either empty or had a teacher marking work I was about to give up when I heard music coming from the last room in the third corridor. I jogged over to the room where I realized it was a music room so no wonder there was music coming from it, the kind of music that was playing had a soft tune to it unlike the computerized crap on the radio most of the time. I peered through the window and saw Rapunzel inside sitting by the window she looked like she was listening to the music but how can she if she's deaf? She doesn't seem like the kind of person who would be so low to fake it. Either way I might as well do what I came for, I opened up the door I've heard this music before but there aren't any known lyrics for it, I sometimes write songs by sometimes I mean very rarely. I guess I should give it a shot after all girls love musicians why else would they go mad over bands like One Direction or The Wanted.

I picked up a mike that was sitting on top of a speaker and started singing, this is a very short song as I just only wrote it three years ago and never gone back to it until now, it was about spending years chasing a daydream and living in a kind of blur. But now it's like I finally see the light, might sound kinda cheesy but really isn't if you want cheesy music look up Justin Beiber. Once I finshed singing, Rapunzel clapped with a bright smile on her face, "that was great. . . your voice"

"correct me if I'm wrong but doesn't the word deaf mean you can't hear? So how do you know if my voice is good?" I asked her and I was suprised by her reaction she didn't flinch or freak out she grabbed a hold of my hand and pushed it at a speaker then started up the music again. "Sing like you did before," she said to me so I tried it out and I could feel a weird feeling in my hand. So this is how she does it, I couldn't help but laugh slightly "see" Rapunzel smiled at me slightly.

(Adam)

"Ah Adam staying in again? Everyone else is outside it would do you some good to make some friends while your here" Lumiere my annoying foster dad and French teacher said when he caught me hidding in the liberary again. "I don't want friends" I groaned they were all a waste of time, even if I tried no one would accept me why can't he understand that I'm an outsider? "And why not? Look I know the Home was rough but most of the students here are very friendly" he tried again just annoying me more. "Most?"

"Well there is the odd ones that spoil it, not to mention names" Lumiere said sitting himself next to me "so how about it? give it a shot" I could tell he was going to get me out one way or another so I sadly I went along with it. I watched as he opened up the doors at the back of the large room leading to the yard where all the other students are, "it's not as scary as it seems you know, just be yourself" he said smiling as he held the door. Be myself? How's that going to help? Everyone sees me as a moody outsider who hates everyone, while as I slowly walked to the yard. I couldn't see for most of the time as the bright sun seemed to be blinding me it's been so long since I've gone outisde.

"Is that Adam?" I heard a dopey kind of blonde girl ask her black skinned friend, "why do you care Lottie?" she replied "He's never gone out here before," the blonde stared at me as if I was some kind of wild animal. "Shut up!" I snapped at her another reason why they all hate me is my temper, the blonde rushed behind her friend in panick and cried, "really Lottie?" she sighed though she glared at me showing that she was also annoyed with me. I rushed away from them until I fell back onto the rock hard ground when I banged into something that felt like a wall. "I'm sorry. . . I didn't see you there, I just got so focused on this book I'm borrowing from the liberary" I looked up to see a girl. She seemed like the only one who wasn't freaked out by me I stared as she held out her hand to help me up but I managed to get up on my own without her help. "Just watch where your going next time" I said but when I looked at her face again I felt a strange tugging at my heart, "sorry" I muttered. "Oh no, it's my fault I should of seen you coming. . . sorry again" she sighed her saddened eyes glancing at the ground. "Adam," I tried to talk to her again "huh?" she looked back up again slightly confused, I sighed tempted to just give up and head back inside the school. "I'm trying to make friends with you!"

"Oh. . . well I guess we could be, I'm Belle Farrel" she replied, we could be friends? Why can't she just say if she wants to be my friend or not?! "ah nevermind go back to whatever it was you were doing" I gave up and went back to the libarary. "Adam break isn't over yet and what about Belle? She said sorry to you even though it was you who banged into her" Lumiere called out to me as I got back into my spot. "What's the point? She doesn't want to be my friend, no one does! Just leave me alone" I snapped throwing myself into an old beanbag. "Friends aren't made in two minutes, it takes time and patience a quality that you need to learn" Lumiere went on but I'm still not going back out there. "Fine suit yourself if you want to stay cooped up here for the rest of your years in this school but your only going to make your life worse if you don't learn to get along with people" and then he finally left me in peace.

**. . . . . . .. . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .**

**It's probably about time I start thanking the one user who has followed this story and without I wouldn't of bothered to update every Saturday. **

**BS13 **


	11. Chapter 11

Walt Disney High

Chapter 11

(Mulan)

Week 2 of Disney High, how I'm I liking it? I've probably said this a countless times since I've got in, this school is insane! But here I've actually fitted it and made a few friends so I guess it's not so bad. "So Mulan have you thought of any clubs yet? Times ticking" Ariel asked nodding over at the clock hanged up from the middle of the ceiling. "I'm gonna try out for football," or basketball whatever I like any sport exept swimming, not that I can't swim, it's just not much fun for me. "You mean soccor there's no way coach would let you on the football team you'll get flattened" Jasmine said I'm not yet sure if I should conisder her a friend or not, "yeah football. . . what?" why are they staring at me as if I'm mad?

"It's just we don't want you to get hurt Mulan esspecially since your still new here and once you mess up the villains of the school will never let you forget," Cinderella tried to talk me out of it but it wasn't working, "she does have a point Mulan, I don't know how it's played in China but here in America football can get very. . . rough" Belle added. "Mulan we're not trying to be mean, like what Cindy said we don't want you to get hurt! Promise us you won't try out for that team anything but football!" Ariel panicked, I guess they won't shut up about if I don't end it. "Okay, okay I'll find something else to do," I mumbled kinda annoyed with them, "you promise?" Ariel asked as she stared at me. I guess I could find a way out of this, so I slipped one hand behind my back and crossed my fingers, "I promise."

"Good!" Ariel smiled brightly, works every time, I noticed Jasmine glancing at me suspiously, "you don't believe me do you?"

"I've seen that" she hissed as her eyes narrowed like a cat, "saw what?" I hope it wasn't Mushu as I'm not sure if pets are even allowed inside school "you've got one arm behind your back"

I glared back at her but she didn't flinch or even blink then I heard Mushu whisper to me crawling slightly up the back of my neck, "fight back girl show her what your made of."

"It's the oldest trick in the book, but if you want to spend the rest of the month in a cast then whatever but don't come crying to us when you get it" she snapped then stormed off. "You were lying to me?" Ariel started to tear up, "no. . . I just do that sometimes," ah why can't this be over already! "lie?" Ariel asked again as more tears came up, how can she cry that quickly over nothing! "No I meant I lean on my arm, don't ask why I just do." Why do I have the feeling this school is going to be the death of me? I can already imagine my stone in my family's temple. . .

_Fa Mulan _

_1993 - 2012_

_Walt Disney High School _

_Overwelming Craziness. _

(Aladdin)

What the hell is wrong with Flyn? He's been acting real weird since last Thursday, he couldn't be mad about Jasmine, she's our mate I've seen them goof off together but what else could it be? There's only one way to find out!

"Okay what's up?"

He turned staring at me blankly, "the ceiling" is he serious?

"you know what I mean" why can't he just tell me, he knows that I won't take the mickey since I'm no better off than he is with my life. "I've just been kinda busy lately with a mate," he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck like he always does when he's nervous, "a mate? Why didn't he ever tell me?" I asked him but he kept looking away from me as if he couldn't stand to look at me right now. "Why are you so freaked out by this? You've got Jasmine now so I've just been trying to get myself a girl and I have," he said while he stared off into space. "Really? Anyone in our year?" I couldn't think of any of the girls in our class would hang around with him as he usually annoys them with his 'charm.'

"Not really, she's a second year but she's in class with the first years," that doesn't make any sense, why would they of held her back? While both me and Flyn fail math and english all the time but we've never got held back. "She told me that her teacher doesn't think she's ready to move a year yet since Rapunzel spent all her last years locked away with home school," he went on his voice was like as if he was in some kind of a trance it was weird. "Rapunzel. . . . Never seen her,"

"huh? not many have, most people think that cos she can't hear there's no talking to her but she's so. . . . she has these big round eyes and her hair woa it's almost as long as this hallway!" So this is the day Flyn finally finds a girl, looks like he's really fallen for her.

"So whose the unlucky girl?" Jasmine joked as she nudged at his shoulder, "Rapunzel she hanged around with your friends once," Flyn said "yeah I guess it didn't work out since she doesn't come to us anymore. . . . she still talks to Mulan though," Jasmine shrugged. "Mulan?" Whose Mulan?

"The new Chinese girl, she's tall has a round face and long black hair but not as long as Rapunzel's she really could do with a cut it's a wonder how she can cope with that much weight" Jasmine said she has a sore look on her as if she didn't like the idea of Flyn dating this Rapunzel girl. "So how did you meet her? She can't hear," she asked Flyn snapping him out of a day dream, "I know this will sound really weird but she can lip read!" Flyn exclaimed and just then the bell went off for our first class of the day.

(Belle)

Once again students rush into their classes once the bell rang out everyday the same routine, "watch it!" a loud male voice yelled when I felt him bang into me from behind, I turned around and there was Adam. . . I'm not sure what class he's in everyone exept the teachers ignore him. "It's you,"

he didn't reply just groaned and shoved past me, wouldn't it of killed him to just say excuse me or something? I was suprised to see him enter Mr Jafar's class, so he's in the same class as me and I've never noticed until now.

"Ah so glad you decided to join us today I see I'll have more prison- I mean detentions," Mr Jafar sneared with the register in his hands, we couldn't of been that late if he had just finshed it but then again he would punish his students for doing anything. "Now with the lesson, lets see what you have really learnt about the cave of wonders, first of all where is it?" he glared at each and every one of us as he creeped around us with that cobra cane of his ready to either hit or hypnotize someone.

"Um. . . . China?" Ariel guessed then got knocked at the head with the cane, "ow that hurt!"

"trust me Ariel you got off lightly" Jafar hissed before going onto his next question, "what makes the cave of wonders, wonderful?"

"hmm maybe cos it's not real" Flyn shrugged as she rocked at his chair like he usually does, "your trying my patience boy" Jafar growled it was weird how the eyes of the cobra glowed a bright red colour. Flyn is his usual victim when it comes to hypnotizing, "don't you even think about it" Aladdin snapped which made everyone turn to him all there faces said;

'shut up idiot you wanna get turned into a mindless zombie for a day!'

That's just the most of how long Jafar's hypnotisum works for, mostly it's just for an hour at least that's how long it lasts on Flyn but I guess it varies from person to person. Suddenly Aladdin jumped from his seat and grabbed the cane off him, "you bloody street rat!" Jafar shouted and then started off the chase around the class so it's just the usual here. Everyone was by this time all alert and watching the chase as if it was some kind of game, "Al are you insane! You'll never get anywhere running in circles in here and getting hypnotized isn't that bad, he's gonna kill you!" Flyn yelled but Aladdin didn't seem to take much notice. "Well if you can't beat them," he sighed then joined in the chase, "Al I'm open!"

"Catch!" Aladdin called out as he threw it over to Flyn who ran out of the room down the corridor, "get back here you-" Jafar yelled chasing after them he just got passed the door when they yelled back.

"Street rats!"

Somehow I think they planned this as their way of revenge to Jafar for trying to kill Aladdin. Though I must admit it is very childish, it's less stupid than Zira's revenge in the lion king two. She was Scar's mate so when Simba took over she got kicked out and her revenge was to murder his son Kopa, at least that's what I've heard but it doesn't really matter since it's a movie. The worst I've seen is the shooting that happened in a small school in a nearby state, I had read it in a newspaper it was horrible how someone could kill all those innocent children some people think it was because the shooter had gotten awfully bullied but that's still no reason to take it out on them after many years. Christmas must of been ruined for the families of those children, all the wrapped up presents that never got opened up, "Belle are you alright? It looks like your crying" Cinderella asked I hadn't realized I had tears leaking down my face. "I was just thinking about them kids that got shot last christmas," I sighed as I tried pulling myself together the last thing this class would need is to see me in hysterics, "that was awful but I'm sure it won't happen here if that's what your afraid of" Cinderella replied. "It's not that. . . though I really hope that we won't come across it, them children must of been so exicited for the christmas they never lived to get" I wiped my tears off my cheeks as a few people started to stare. "I heard the big P is planning on banning guns which could take forever, dunno why but it's gonna" Ling sighed, "what are you guys talking about?" Mulan asked looking confused, "didn't you hear about it?" Chien- Po turned to Mulan, "no but it sounds terrible" Mulan said. "In a small school some guy busted in and shot a whole class of little kids and two teachers" Jasmine told her, "but that was ages ago there's no point of us talking about it now. . . so how long do you guys think it'll be till Jafar gets back with Aladdin and Flyn?"

"I'ld say an hour since he's much slower than Al and Flyn," Yoa shrugged, "really well I can still hear them so they couldn't of gone far fifteen more minutes" Ling guessed then the two of them turned to Chien- po. "I dunno my moma told me not to gamble,"

"you moron Po, there's no money it's only a gamble if there's money involed and trust you to worry about what your mama says," Ling muttered, "if she was like Yoa's I would get it but your mama she's a softie she won't do anything to you."

"Anyone else wanna guess or hear about the trio's mama's?" Jasmine asked us, "I wouldn't bother it would be the second lesson by the second lesson by the time them three stop" I told her as it usually does since Jafar is at his weakest without his cane. Aladdin and Flyn are both much fitter by the amount of running they do everyday, so we all waited for them until the bell rang again for break.

(Rapunzel)

As always I was heading for the music room, I was planning on doing some drawing while I was there I have many flowers in my sketch book, I'm not sure what kind of flower it is though my mom said they look like the sun flower that comes when a drop of sun falls into the ground and creats a flower that can cure any injury or sickness. She also said it was just an old folktale, shame though it could of gotten lots of people out of things like cancer as I thought of all the things the golden flower could of done I opened the door of the room to find it already used by Flyn and another boy who I'm guessing is his friend.

"Hey blondie! I was wondering when you were going to be comming in, Rapunzel, Aladdin  
Al, Rapunzel" Flyn said with a wide bright smile on his face as him "hey," Aladdin shrugged with a little wave. "Um. . . . hey," I replied this is so awkard, "so what's the book?" Flyn asked looking at my sketch book, "oh just my drawings," I blushed I didn't think he would notice. "Can we see?" he smiled in his usual charming way, "I dunno. . . I don't think their much good," I mumbled which drives my mom mad. "Isn't the best thing about art that there's no right or wrong so what ever it is it's awsome," Flyn said I guess he's right, so I slowly sat myself next to him and opened up my book with my hand shaking as I did so. Then I felt a demin jacket go over my shoulders and back, I looked up at Flyn as he looked straight at me. "You seemed cold," he said then I turned back to my book and flipped over the cover showing my fist drawing of the golden flower, though for golden it was yellow pencil since I don't have anything that has a golden colour in it. "Wow that's. . . . . wow Al you've gotta see this!" Flyn nudged at his friend's shoulder though he was already looking at it, "it's a yellow lily" Aladdin guessed "it's the golden flower," I said then told them the tale that my mom told me. "That's some story, it's more interesting than Jafar's cave of wonders," Flyn smiled I don't know what it is but he's acting kinda weird, "more like cave of boredom" Aladdin joked I watched as the two laughed. "Ah Al feel this thing," Flyn went over to the speakers, "why?" Aladdin stared at his friend confused "it's a trick. . . it helps me feel music since I can't listen to it like everyone else," I tried explaining to him but he still looked lost. "Just get your butt here, it's not going to hurt you" Flyn called out as he started up the music on the D.J. desk, slowly Aladdin touched one speaker with his hand but he didn't seem suprised. "What are you on about?"

"you don't feel it? Maybe we should turn it up a notch" Flyn smirked as he turned up the volume and now I think Aladdin had got it because he had a suprised look on his face, "cool how long have you guys been doing it?" he asked us. "I've just started a few days ago after Mr Genie taught me it, he's my favourite teacher he's just so friendly," I smiled I had finally found the courage to make friends, I still talk to Mulan at lunch, I've been meeting Flyn here at break and now I've got Aladdin. "Yeah he's the best, he saved my life last week when Jafar tried to kill me," Aladdin nodded I wasn't sure if I got the last bit right I know that Jafar can't stand neither him or Flyn but I don't think he would of gone as far as to kill him. "I heard he really went off it with Jafar yesterday, there was a lot of shouting hopefully we'll get to see their next fight popcorn at the ready" Flyn joked laughing. We were all having a great time chatting mostly about Jafar but all great things have to come to an end as the bell rang out.

(Ariel)

Lunch one of my favourite part of school, luckily the school has talented cooks the food is lush though there are a few who perfer packed lunch guess there's no pleasing everyone. I'm both nervous and exictied about my tryout for the swimming team, for some reason only the second years and above are allowed to join coach's rules apparently, he is real tough I hope Mulan goes for something simple like I dunno. . . basketball or soccer. Even if she was to try out for the football team there's no way coach would let her on, come to think of it I wonder what this game against Dreamworks high is going to be since no one had said anything about a sport and Shang has been training us with all sorts of things. "Mulan what do you think this game is going to be? because I'm really confused, first Shang had us do pole climbing, then arrow throwing, stone chucking, fighting and running!" I asked her she's more interested in sports than me so maybe she might know. "I dunno, I'm kinda confused with it myself usually the high school games are just one sport but with the way Shang's training us it's like he is trying to prebare us for the olympics" Mulan replied and slightly laughed, "I guess we'll just have to wait and see" Cinderella sighed tucking in her veggie burger while Belle stared off into space which is not like her at all. For a while I've started to wonder what's been going on with Belle these days, "what's up Belle?" I asked her which made her jolt before she turned to me. "I was just thinking about the book I'm reading," she replied, "The Beauty And The Beast it's a good story, I've seen the movie a few times when I was little before my dad went off with their mom" Cinderella sighed nodding at Anastasia and Drizzella. "Come on Belle you can't fool me, I can tell by that look in your eyes before your crushing!" Jasmine giggled as Belle blushed, "it's that boy isn't it. . . who banged into you at the yard and turned up to class late with you."

"Just eat your pasta," Belle glared as her cheeks got a bright pink colour, she really is crushing! Aww though I don't think Adam is the kind of guy to crush on, he hates everyone here he never leaves the liberary unless Mr Lumiere drags him out. By the look of Belle she isn't going to tell us anymore about her times with Adam, "so Mulan have you picked any teams yet? Try outs are today" Jasmine asked as she glanced at her from the other side of the table. "Soccer, that's the closet thing I'm gonna get to football since you don't want me to go for that," Mulan shrugged, "well good luck. . . . I'm sorting the cheer tryouts with Aurora should be interesting I heard Lilo is trying out" Jasmine smiled looking over at the table where Lilo was sitting alone with her green alien toy. I kinda feel sorry for her, she doesn't seem to fit in with her class yet I remember seeing her play hopstotch with Wendy one day but there is Alice who she seems to want to hang out with more than Lilo.

(Shang)

Soon after lunch it was time for the try outs, father usually dreds it as most of the recruits are useless I wonder if he's got Chi- fu's report yet I guess I'll find out when I see him. I waited at the front bench just glancing around the huge room when a bunch of students ran in for the tryouts, today it's for soccer and football. I couldn't believe it when I saw Mulan amongst the others, she's hopeless! She never got a single thing right while I was training our class how could she think she would stand a chance at this?

"Annual try outs. . . the joys," I heard father sigh before blowing hard at his whistle snapping everyones attention "right you are all here to show me what you can bring to this team first tryout of the afternoon is for the football team when I call out your name you will line up here understood?"

They all nodded silently by the looks of them they were all anxious like they really wanted to be part of the team, I haven't seen Flyn or Aladdin in my classes lately so I don't know how they'll turn out. I watched along with everyone else as he called out names of the people who signed up for the football team one by one, it took around fifteen minutes by the time it was over and the last one was Mulan. "If you get on this team there better not be anymore food fights I won't have this team become a laughing stock" he glared at her while she stared down at the ground and nodded, I don't think he's ever going to forget about that. "I'm going to start you off by watching you play a short game remember this is just a try out so don't get rough with the tackling" he tossed the egg shaped ball in the middle of the hall. They were confused at first but then got themselves shifted into two teams at both sides of the gym, "hike!" Yoa called out and grabbed at the ball he carried it for a while before passing it to Ling, then he got tripped up by Po, "I'm on your team!" Ling snapped as he got himself back up only to get knocked back down by Mulan, "sorry Po!" she called out as ran and dodged the tackles, "it's Ling!"

From here it looked like a bunch of kids messing around I glanced over at father who looked like he just wanted to bang his head against the wall it was that awful and with the big game comming up that our only hope is for Hercules, Eric and Pheobus to get over their flu quick otherwise this school is doomed. As the hour went on it was starting to look up as we went through some of the recruits who seemed do look decent enough for the team though they would have to learn to play the game properly if we stand a chance at beating Dreamworks anytime soon. Three hours later it was finally finshed everyone started leaving, til there was just me and Mulan left "so do you think I'll make the team?" she asked me as I packed up the balls into the boxes "doubt it ever since I started training our class you've failed everything," I told her which just made her go mad. "The tasks may be easy for you but it's confusing the others and me, if I remember right it was for the game against Dreamworks but do you actually know what kind of game we're doing against them? How can we play if we don't know what we're doing? It's like an army going to war without knowing who their at war with!"

"it's football," I sighed though I was starting to get annoyed with her at this point, "then what's with the arrows and fighting? Since when are arrows used in a football game!" Mulan went on, "the arrows are to teach you to aim, the fighting tackle since there would be a lot of that happening in the game," I tried keeping my voice down so father won't over hear. There was a long silence as I watched Mulan move to the corner pole, "I see that arrow is still there" she said. "No one ever passed that in our class the closet they got was halfway!"

"so what has that got to do with football?" Mulan asked is she really trying to pick a fight with me? "That's just how I was taught at my old school," I told her even though she did have a point that first task didn't have anything to do with football. "It doesn't matter anyway any of you would be lucky to get into the team out there you looked riddiculious," she still stared at me. "So you still think I suck? Would you believe me if I told you I've figured out how to pass the arrow task" she started to smirk. "What are you on about?" then I thought back on what she had just agued with me about a minute ago, oh no "your not"

"just watch," she nodded then got out the gongs from before and started climbing the pole, "Mulan get off that thing now" I snapped at her but she didn't take any notice as she slipped down a few times but she kept going on "Mulan!" I yelled and that's when the other students came in to see what was going on. "How the hell!?" Ling exclaimed as she got closer to the top, "what is she doing?" Aladdin asked "she's the craziest newbie ever" Flyn laughed then froze along with the others when she dragged the arrow out of the top. They all cheered for her I just rolled my eyes what does she exept to gain from this? "okay now that your up how are you going to get down?" I looked up at her but she just shrugged, "the same way I got up catch this!" she called back as she dropped the arrow down at me. What is she playing at? These aren't fake arrows! If I didn't know any better I would of thought she was trying to kill me just when she started climbing down father turned up.

"Your definetly Zhou's daughter" father chuckled he knew her father? then all of a sudden she slipped and flew flat onto the ground, she was still for a moment then perked up

"you know my papa?"

"We used to work together in the army, he was like you in a way," he shrugged then wrote something down on his clipboard, "see you both next week for the results" he said then walked back to his office. We stared at eachother for a while there was an irratating sparkle in her eyes and smirk on her face like she was laughing at me, "well laters Shang," she shrugged and left for the changing rooms. "What's up Shang cat got your tonuge?" Ling laughed as he hit the back of my shoulder, "don't you start" I shot him a glare showing him that I'm not in the mood for his jokes. "Looks like pretty boy just got burnt," Yoa teased I sighed as I rolled my eyes and moved the boxes back in the supply cupboard.

. . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .

**Sorry if it's a bit late, I was soo busy yesterday with an art project I'm doing with the art club, anyway thanks to the followers I've just noticed there's six. :O **

**I know it's not brillant but it's the most I've ever got for my stories so here's a little shout out for you since I haven't mentioned any before. **

**Bs13 **

**FloraIrmaTylee **

**Suzerenma **

**Eileentan12**

**ECRGTFOB**


	12. Chapter 12

Walt Disney High

Chapter 12

(Ariel)

Swimming tryouts went great yesterday, I'm sure I'll make the team at least I hope so I swam five lengths and coach seemed pleased, "so Ariel how did the tryouts for swimming go?" Mulan asked me as we walked up to my locker. "Great. . . I can't wait to join the team! I wonder when the next gala is?" the school competes in loads of races often against Dreamworks High and like in the olympics the medels come in three different colours, gold for the winners, silver for those who came close to winning and bronze for the others. "Good luck. . . . I hope I get onto the football team," Mulan sighed, she must of meant soccer after we've all told her that football is too dangerous for her. "You mean soccer right?" I really hope she does, just then she froze and stared straight at me, "yeah. . . I get the two mixed up" she replied then lifted a side of her red collar and whispered something about Mushu. "What are you doing?" I asked and she jumped up again, "huh. . . ah nothing just sorting out my hood" she shrugged then glanced at my locker door. "Whose the guy in your locker? a singer or something" she asked looking at my many pictures of my long time crush Eric, we're in the same class but he never notices me while everyone else does. "Eric isn't he dreamy? I can never get him to notice me, I heard he's going to be off this week since he's gone down with the flu aswell" there are a few others off with it aswell. I hope it stops with them as it's been going around since last September and now it's April.

"Haven't you tried talking to him?" Mulan asked yeah I tried that loads of times but I've hardly got fifteen minutes with him as he always gets distracted by his jock friends or Vanessa who also has a crush on him but she goes all over him. "Yeah loads of times but it never worked I think he likes Vanessa more," I sighed it could be true since he never gets distracted from her. "Really, what is Vanessa like?" Mulan asked me again, "creepy some people think she's really Usula in disguise but it's just not possible when you look at the both of them," Vanessa is dark and skinny while Usula is big and just strange looking, she has white and grey hair that kinda spikes out, with bright red lipstick and her black dress splits into strips at the end. Just then Jasmine came over along with Cinderella and Belle, "speaking of guys have you seen any you think your liking?" Jasmine smirked at Mulan, "um I dunno. . ." Mulan mumbled she obivously is she's blushing and figiting with her ponytail. "I know that look Mulan you can't fool me. . . . let me guess it's Ling?" Jasmine teased then Mulan shot her a glare, "just kidding I know it's Shang," she laughed "no I don't, I barely know him yet" Mulan mumbled again, "everyone knows about it I've heard how you climbed up that pole and take out that arrow just to impress him" Jasmine went on. "You did what?" me, Belle and Cinderella exclaimed staring at her in shock just hearing that she did the thing that no one else in our class could do. "It's no big deal we were just messing around," Mulan shrugged she doesn't know what she's on about Shang never messes around even at parties where everyone else goofs off with eachother. "How did you do it? before you couldn't get past halfway," Belle asked, "I worked it out it's like climbing a tree" Mulan said as she shot her locker door and stuffed her English, math and science books into her bag "hmm you stand a good chance with Shang since you seem to be his tybe," Jasmine nodded. "His tybe?" Mulan looked back at her confused, "she means the kind of girls he likes. . . . he likes sporty girls like you. . . . . I wonder what Eric's tybe is," I wondered maybe it's the goth tybe like Vanessa. "Oh no don't go changing yourself for a guy have him chase you not the other way round" Jasmine told me as if she just read my mind. "Is that how you got Aladdin to go out with you?" Cinderella joked, "he loves me for me unlike the guys my dad used to try to set me up with" Jasmine muttered. "He's stopped doing that?" Belle asked, "yeah thank god!" Jasmine exclaimed "I don't even get why he does it's not like I'm a princess" she has a point it's not like she'll take the job as mayor after he's done.

(Jasmine)

Cheer tryouts went okay yesterday kinda boring but cool I remember when I tried out for the cheer squad Vanessa was the captain at the time and god she was a bitch! Well say 'was' she still is!

(1 year ago early September)

There was me, Aurora, Snow and Ariel there were a few other girls aswell that I can't remember the names of, we watched as Vanessa and her team of cheers showed us their cheer it was boring as they only moved their arms while chanting 'lets go Disney.'

"That's the level I expect from a Disney cheerleader," Vanessa said as she walked over to us, she can't be serious, the cheer squad in the preschool had more moves than that "oh please" I muttered under my breath, "you think you've got something better?" Vanessa glared at me as if she tried to scare me but it takes more than a little glare to freak me out. "Oh you know I do," I told her as I stood myself up from the front bence, "then bring it" she smirked at me as if I was stupid but I was about to knock that damn look off her face. "Girl I bought it, nailed it taught it to my friend's sister and bought it back while you were still figuring out the beat" she moved aside as I took her place and turned on the CD player to a cool dancey track then showed off my moves along with a few flips that really shocked them. When I was finshed they all clapped even Vanessa, thats how I made the cheer sqaud a year later I got voted cheer captain which really annoyed her so now she hates me and I hate her.

(Present Time)

"Hey Jasmine," Aladdin laughed as he hugged at my shoulders and kissed my cheek, "still twitter pated, huh Aladdin?" Belle glanced at us with a slight smile on her face twitter pated what does that even mean? "Spring is the crushing season" Cinderella shrugged, "your still crushing on Charlie Charming," I laughed everytime I say that name I can't help but laugh it just sounds so funny especailly since he's not the least bit charming he hardly says anything. "You never know someday, after all a dream is a wish your heart makes," Cinderella smiled at me "that still makes no sense" I rolled my eyes as she's been saying that since preschool. "really? when your fast asleep in dreams you will loose your heartaces whatever you wish for-" Aladdin started singing it until I nudged his rib. "Okay why are you acting crazier than usual?" Belle asked, "dunno" Aladdin shrugged, "I met Flyn's new mate yesterday she's kinda cute." I've heard about that Flyn has gotten close with Rapunzel, she's a weird girl and no it's not because she's deaf it's the fact that she's never had a hair cut in her life and she needs a one for that extremely long hair of her's how does she keep it so neat? "he's got it aswell I'm sure all the guys in the school are twitter pated," Belle said "what does twitter patted mean?" Mulan asked this should be interesting as I usually don't get what she's talking about when she says that. "It can happen any time of the year but it mostly starts around Spring time, when boys get to a certain age they start thinking of girls in a different way. . " Belle started she's starting to sound like my dad on my first day of high school when he tried to give me the puberty talk. "Just get to the point Belle," I sighed before she could go on, "alright twitter pated just means when boys crush on girls like Flyn is crushing on Rapunzel" Belle finally said, "oh okay. . ." Mulan awkardly opened up her locker again even though she had already taken her books out. "It's nothing to be frightened of though you have to be careful as some guys take it too far" Aladdin added as he nodded at Gaston, "oh don't remind me!" Belle snapped I remember that time at the Spring Fling when Gaston tried to really kiss Belle and when she pushed him away he beated her up and now qauter of a year later he acts like it had never happened as he still tries to get himself to be her boyfriend. "Hey Jas for you" Aladdin held a white rose to me, "for me?" I stupidly asked out of everything I had to say that, "no it's for Mulan. . . yes it's for you Jas" Aladdin laughed as he handed me the rose.

(Ling)

"You know, now I feel like an ass for being such a jerk to Mulan" she's just something don't know what but she is, "forget Ling she's into pretty boy like all the other girls in this damn place always going for the pretty boys" Yoa grumbled as he watched Aurora go by with Phillip and Snow with Ferd at least that's what I think his name is not that I actually care. "You'll find someone, we all will one day" Chein po said trying to cheer him up but clearly wasn't working, "ha that would be the day you know what would make this game against Dreamworks high better?" they both stared at me differently I got a death glare from Yoa and a confused look from Po. "A girl worth fighting for! I mean think about it my dream girl would be paler than the moon with eyes that shine like stars" I told them but they didn't seem to get the idea. "My girl would marvel at my strength adore my scars but do you see that happening? keep dreaming Ling cos it ain't," Yoa grumbled again "look at Quasi over there no girl here looks twice at him!" He pointed to the hunchback third year who works at the church as a bell ringer that's probably part of the reason why he's got that bad hunched back. Yoa's good friends with him as their both in a way the same boat as they've always got let down by their crush for picking some 'pretty boy' over them. "Hey guys," Qausi said as he walked over to us, "what's your dream girl Quasi?" I asked him I already know what Po's would be, any that could cook it's all about food with that guy.

"Um. . . I don't know. . . just someone who loves me for me and isn't freaked out by this. . . but there aren't any girls who are like that Esmeralda just likes me" Quasi shrugged I kinda feel bad for the little guy I remember last summer at the drama club's festival of fools and everyone threw rotten tomatos at him for no reason they never did to the past ones so how would Qausi be any different. Now that I think about it Gaston was the one who started it the jerk he's always chasing after Belle though he has three dopey girls who are head over heals for him. "I heard you guys tried out for the football game yesterday," Quasi said trying to change the subject "yeah I doubt we'll get in though after seeing the look on coach's face after the game," I sighed. "At least we tried our best and we've got loads of time left til graduation so we could try again next year" Chein- Po said, "yeah. . . right" Yoa mumbled and just then the bell went off. Is it me or is it getting slower everyday?

"Well see you later guys," Qausi waved then walked off to the his homeroom, "laters. . . if Jafar wacks me with that thing again he's dead" Yoa grumbled as we walked to our homeroom, "what is it with you and violence?" Po asked him "he's naturally vicious like Miss Long's old cat Fluffy damn I hate that cat" I remember at our last school where Miss Long always had her cat in class and everytime I was in, it jumped at my face and stratched me.

(Aladdin)

So as I walked in the class with Jasmine and her friends Jafar glared at me, he's still mad over yesterday, that should show him for trying to kill me, "sit down boy your punshiment isn't til later" he hissed by punsiment he actually means the usual detention. I shrugged then got to the back of the class where I usually sit with Flyn, "hey man how's it going for you?" I'm happy for him but I kinda miss hanging around with him at break though I enjoyed meeting her at the music room. "Good, good Rapunzel thinks I've got a good singing voice" Flyn replied, "since when do you sing?" for as long as I've known him he's never done anything to do with singing. "Hey what can I say, I'm full of surprises" Flyn winked at me "sure" I laughed just when I heard a screeching sound coming from the board. "Following on from yesterday's incident" Jafar sneared why does he keep going on about this cave? It's not like it's going to be on our exam in five and a half years time. "We've already wrote a hundred odd word essay you already know what we know of the cave of wonders" Jane said "no one writes an essay like Gaston!" Gaston boasted one of his annoying catch phrases, "shut up!" everyone in our class exept Jafar snapped at him. I slightly laughed as he rushed to his little emo corner to mope, "not even close Miss Porter" Jafar hissed then started asking the questions on the cave of wonders. "The cave is believed to be wonderful as it apparently holds loads of gold and treasures, it also has a strange shape of a tiger head" Belle answered the first question of the class which was what made the cave of wonders so wonderful. "The only one who may enter the cave is?"

"the dimond in the rough," Jasmine sighed already bored of this class aswell as everyone else I wonder how long it will be till this whole cave of wonders thing is over? as the clocked ticked by the more questions he asked us and when he was finally done with that he had us write notes of the cave though me and Flyn didn't bother to write much. As usual I stared up at the clock counting the minutes left til the bell once again rings, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1

RRRIIINNNGGG!

(Rapunzel)

Today I've decided to be different and spend break time outside, I've been so used to staying indoors I've forgotten what it's like to be outside in the fresh air, I took a deep breath as I felt the warm grass under my feet and the wind blow in my face it felt so cool I probably should get out more often. "There you are blondie I've been looking everywhere!" Flyn called out to me by the look on his face it looked like he was laughing, "so when was the last time you came out here?" he asked once he got next to me. "Last summer. . . . I think" I can't remember! "you don't get out often do you?" Flyn asked again, my mom is so over protective of me since she thinks the whole world is a real dangerous place filled with cruel and selfish people I guess she is right in a way but I've never been in danger so I still don't get why she's always so freaked out. "Well getting outside is good for you healthy even no one wants to stay locked up inside forever" Flyn sighed as he stared off into space, "must of been pretty lame to of been home school for all those years otherwise why would you come to a place like this?"

"My mom couldn't afford to keep it going so even though she hated the idea she had no choice but to send me to a school and this is the nearest one. . . she told me not to stay out of everyone's way to keep me out of danger but there's nothing dangerous here exept from the archary club I suppose" I shrugged obiviously I'm not going to jump into someone like John Smith's way when he's shooting an arrow. "How did you get here Flyn?" I asked him, I wonder what his home life is like? I know he lives with Aladdin as room mates, and they have a monkey as a landlord but I think that's just a little joke. "Oh Mr Mouse felt bad for me and Al when he met us in the streets so he found a way to get us a scholarship to get us in this school of his, he's a good guy though he is completely clueless on how messed up Jafar even after he tried to kill Al by pushing him off a random cliff!" Flyn started to snap but then calmed down, "so you don't have any parents to look after you?" I asked must be really hard having to surive on your own without any help from family. "Nope, I've had to grow up in care. . . I've had five different foster parents but non of them had worked out so I left and they didn't bother to look for me same happened to Al, but unlike him I don't know who my parents are let alone what happened to them" he sighed kicking at a rock as if he was trying to find a way to let out his anger. "I'm sorry" I appolized I should of known he had no one besides Aladdin to care for him. "It's nothing really, it could of been worse if I didn't have Al I would be strewd" Flyn said as he patted my shoulder smiling sweetly, "okay" I replied why is he being so nice to me? It is spring and isn't that usually the time when boys get. . . twitter pated? Could that be why? he's crushing on me? at that moment I couldn't help but blush. "So what do you wanna do?" Flyn asked me, "dunno. . ." I sighed trying to bring down my blush but the more I thought about it the brighter it got! "Ah your blushing? I do have that effect on the ladies" he joked I just rolled my eyes at that since I know that's far from the truth. "How did your football tryout go?" I asked him though somehow I just can't imagine him as the football tybe of guy, he doesn't seem to be into jumping or thumping others which is what the players do most of the time in a football game. "Aladdin tried out for footie, I did soccer which is much easier can't risk damaging this face" he joked why is he always making wise cracks about himself? Is he trying to be charming? I imagined Charlie to be like this since 'charming' is his last name but he is completely different.

(Mulan)

The time is here, today coach is going to announce who made the football team I've been keeping my fingers crossed since lunch time and praying to the ancestors though they can't really be any good since their dead. "Good luck Mulan, but there's always room in the cheer squad if it doesn't work out" Jasmine said somehow I can't imagine myself dancing around the sidelines in a small uniform of short tops and mini skirts yelling 'go Disney' or something.. . . "Thanks but I'll pass, I'm not into the whole cheer thing" I told her as I tied up my sneaker lace. "Okay, you did try out for the soccer team right?" she asked me with a slightly worried look on her face, "yeah and the games tommrow" I accidently blurted out I hadn't realized til I looked at her face again along with Ariel, Belle and the other girls within earshot. "Tommows game is football, so I was right you were lying back then" Jasmine snapped "yeah only because you guys wouldn't stop freaking out it was like having three clones of moma!" I snapped back I'll be fine I've seen what American football games are like so I know what to expect. "Oh Mulan," Belle and Cinderella both sighed as they shot frightened glances at eachother, "enjoy hospital Mulan cos that's where your going to be heading after the game" Jasmine hissed "but coach hasn't said who made the final cut yet she might not get on the team" Ariel said which just annoyed me more. I sighed then stormed out of the changing rooms, just as the door closed I heard Ariel call out "Mulan come back I didn't mean to be mean!"

"We meet again," I said when I saw Shang inside the gym hall "we're in the same class we see eachother all the time" Shang replied I shrugged then sat myself down "your hoping on getting onto the team? I have to warn you though it can get really rough, I'm sure your father wouldn't like you to get hurt especially on your second week here" Shang said after an arkward silence. "I'll be fine, I'm a tough girl" I told him but he didn't seem to believe me as he just laughed slightly, "what's so funny?"

"if you were so 'tough' how come you couldn't of saved yourself against Gaston on your first day here?" he asked me though he does have a point on that but he caught me off by suprise I didn't have a chance to think it through. "Shut up" I glared at him and he just rolled his eyes at me as if I was talking jipperish, just then all the other students walked in ready to this training session over and done with. Before any of them could get comfortable in their seats coach Li walked in along with Chi- fu to annouce the students he's chosen to be part of the football and soccer teams. "Now is the time to annouce who has made it into the football and soccer team. . . Ling Lin, Yoa Chon, Chein- Po Luo, Aladdin Arabin, Denahi, Sitka and Mulan Fa for the football team" coach Li annouced before going onto the soccer team though there wasn't many from our class just Flyn and Aladdin, "well now that's over I'll leave Shang" he said then left the gym hall without Chi- fu as he sat at the front bench ready to finsh off his report. So today was the usual exercises but this time everyone was doing great which seemed to please Shang as now Chi- fu has nothing bad to write, I guess I should be a little easier on him since there has been quite a lot of pressure on him lately with his dad expecting a great report and having Chi- fu watch over him like a hawk. When we tried the fighting I finally beated Shang! Yeah knocked him right down to the ground ha ha! He smiled at me usually guys hate it when they get beaten by a girl but he was actually impressed by me kicking him in the face. Also for once everyone was enjoying themselves while doing the tasks we've been going over for weeks, I glanced over a Chi- fu and he just kept shaking his head as he wrote down on his clipboard I have a feeling this is going to be a bad report and Shang will be in for a load of trouble later. So once it was all over I watched as Shang walked off to talk with Chi- fu, I stood near the door way waiting for Shang to come back out so I could cheer him up after since I was near the door I could hear everything that was being said and it didn't sound good at all.

(Shang)

"You think they're ready to fight! Ha they won't last a minute against the Vikings!" Chi- fu laughed in my face this is one of those times where I want to just beat him to a plup but obiviously I can't as I'll get grounded for months and that's the last thing I need. "They've all passed their training," I told him but as usual he didn't listen and kept on pushing my nervs, "those children are no fit to be athletes than you are to be captain once coach reads my report your friends will never see battle" at that moment I snapped as I grabbed at his collar almost strangling him "we're not finshed!"

"Be careful Shang, you may be the coach's son but I am his assisdent and by the way I got that job on my own. . . your dismissed!" he opened up the door to the gym with his head held up high I didn't bother to say anything else so I just stormed through the gym where yet again I run into Mulan! "Hey I'll hold him and you pounce!" she joked trying to cheer me up but this time I'm in no mood for her jokes so I just ignored her "for what it's worth I think your a great captain!" She called out quickly when I got to the doorway I glanced back at her then walked out to the changing rooms.


	13. Chapter 13

Walt Disney High

Chapter 13

(Aladdin)

Like any other morning me and Flyn walked down to the school, I'm guessing it was around half past eight, I'm exictied about the game later might win if we're lucky, "so your really going through with this?" Flyn asked me he's worried about me getting hurt since American football is known to get rough. "Yeah it's something to do," I shrugged, I've got nothing else to do and I'm already on the basketball team with Flyn "well watch yourself don't want to damage that face of yours when your dating Jasmine" he said. "Ha very funny, Jasmine loves me for me otherwise she would of longed dumped me after I showed her our place" sure she has had the few boyfriends in the past but she's far from snobby. "True or it could just be your puppy charm" he joked "puppy charm?" where does he get this stuff? "you have that cute puppy look but usually wares off by the time your in the fifth year of high school" Flyn shrugged "that's when you'll have to learn the smoulder" he added as he pulled his 'smoulder' it makes me laugh how he acts as if he is some expert on girls though he is as hopeless as Ling when it comes to firting. "Yeah that'll really fool Jasmine" I laughed, "hold on a second. . ." Flyn whispered as he bent down on the pavement as if he could see something under the tiles, "what are you on about?" I asked him as I knelt down next to him. "It's a note from Rapunzel. . . she needs help!" Okay really? "but we don't know where she is" I said, what would she need our help with anyway at this time in the morning? "she can't be far" Flyn sighed, oh yeah that's really helpful there's loads of houses that aren't far. "AHHHHH!"

"She's in there!" Flyn yelled and ran towards the first house on the left, "wait! Flyn what are we going to do?" anything could be going on in there, "save her can't you see she's in danger! we're coming Rapunzel!" Flyn yelled as he bursted down the door but Rapunzel wasn't there at all unless she's dyed her hair black and turned herself into an adult. "Your not Rapunzel" Flyn said but before we could run away we were both thrown down to the ground and tied up then got a bag dragged over us. "That should keep them still till the end of the day," I heard Jafar's voice from behind us, both me and Flyn tried despretley to break ourselves free but it was impossible.

(Mulan)

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty! Come on get off your butt!" Mushu's voice went off like them annoying alarm clocks. "What time is it?" I mumbled as I shuffled under the white sheets, "look we got porridge and it's happy to see ya!" Mushu shoved a bowl of porridge with a face I hadn't seen since kindergarden. "Get out of there your gonna make her sick!" Mushu snapped as he threw Crik- kee across the room.

"Am I late?" but instead of answering my question he stuffed me with oatty slime, "no questions just eat you've got the big game today, so do what coach says and no fighting, but if you must make sure you kick the other guy's butt before he kicks yours" he said then stopped stuffing me to look at my stuffed face with my cheeks as swollen a chipmunk's face.

"Oh that's gonna make me run for cover. . . come on scare me girl!" he shaked at my shirt til I growled and pulled a 'angry face' to shut him up. "Now that's my tough looking worrior! now go out there and make me proud!" he beamed then turned to Crik- kee, "what do you mean it's gone past nine?"

"Mulan!" I heard moma call out, "what are you doing? you should be out by now!"

"coming moma!" I yelled back as I shoved on a pair of random jeans and my old red Chinese flag hoodie before rushing out of the house, through the town, up the hill til I got to the corridor to catch my breath. "Your late miss Fa," I looked up to see coach Li he has the same stare that moma does.

"I'll just be going to class," I said nervously then sprinted off only to bang into the bulltin board, now the look on his face said 'what are you playing at?' "wrong way" I laughed akwardly as I ran to Jafar's class.

It looks like I wasn't the only one late, Mr Jafar wasn't droning on about the cave of wonders he wasn't there at all "look who slept in this morning" Ling joked once he noticed me through the door. "What's going on?" I asked this was just too weird after sitting in this class for the past two weeks it was clear that Jafar was one of those teachers that wouldn't miss their class for the world. "Cruella was here for five minutes then went off to have a smoke" Yoa shrugged "haven't you guys noticed that Aladdin and Flyn aren't here either?" Jasmine pointed out, "they could just be skiving off" Ling guessed. "They don't do that anymore idiot!" Jasmine barked. "It makes sense. . . . don't you remember what Mr Jafar said yesterday morning to them? I will give you your punishment later" Belle said "so he's gonna try and toss them off a cliff again?" Yoa asked. "Yeah. . . . I guess so," Belle replied, just when I thought this school couldn't be anymore different from Kishong high. I glanced over at the window side of the room and in the middle row was Shang, he looked more distant than usual I still remember the things Chi- fu said to him I wonder if his papa had gotten the report yet?

"Hey Shang," I said as I sat down next to him, he didn't reply just glanced at me then turned back to the window "did your papa get the report?" maybe he had a row last night over it. He nodded still not saying a word, "was he mad?" I asked again it couldn't of been that bad could it? I tried to imagine what Chi- fu said in the report.

_I hate to disapoint you but Shang has failed to show me that he is suitable for coach as he hasn't teached his class anything to do with football which was what he was told to teach! Instead he had them doing fighting, climbing, archary and running. On the last day of the trail I tried to explain the job to him when he almost assaulted me, I fear he is going to bring great dishonour to you one of these days. _

"There's coach Li!" Chein- Po called out in a panick, I looked at the door to see his face through the door window then turned back to Shang who had a look of dred on his face. "It'll be okay," I tried to reasure him but he sighed and stared at the blank white board as his papa walked in with Chi- fu by his side. "Why aren't you working?" he barked almost furiously, "there's no teacher. . . sir" Ariel sqeaked "surely Jafar left something where is he anyway!" he yelled. "Your guess is as good as ours sir," Tiana said.

(Jane)

My Mr Li seems to be in a rather bad mood this morning, maybe it's the fact we were left without a teacher that annoyed him and that no one here seemed to care. "He was telling us about the cave of wonders," I said in attempt to help, "what's that a fantasy story?" Mr Li asked looking over at the book shelf at the corner of the room. "It's an old Arabian myth of a tiger shaped cave in the dessert filled with gold" Chi- fu said "haven't you done any work on the myth?"

"most of us wrote a essay on it for homwork last week that's all he had us do" Belle told him, "what is this school coming to" Chi- fu sighed. "Finsh off your essays then," Mr Li said as he walked over to Mr Jafar's desk, "yes sir" I sighed he was one of the teachers that would be very unwise to argue with. "What's an essay?" Tarzan whispered to me from behind, "it's just writing what we've learnt about the cave of wonders" I tried to explain to him somehow I think he should of been put in with the first years as he seems to struggle alot. "Write?" he looked at me more confused, I sighed again, how could they not see that he doesn't know how to even write? "Watch me" I whispered to him I guess I should cut him some slack after all he never had been to a school before since he grew up in the jungle. "Okay" he muttered and watched me as I wrote a few words on my paper, he tried to copy but it just came out all messy, "Tarzan's cheating!" Gaston yelled just when I thought he finally quietened down as I hadn't heard a peep out of him for a while, well it was good while it lasted. "Is it a test?" Mr Li asked, "yeah it's an essay. . . test thing" Gaston mumbled "stupid boy" Mr Li muttered as he shook his head then looked over at his son.

Mulan looked back at him then turned to Shang who seemed to be trying to hide himself, "you okay?" Mulan whispered again he didn't reply just quickly nodded without facing her. He does look under the weather perhaps he's just nervous about the football game this afternoon I imagine his dad had pushed quite a lot of pressure on him. "Um. . . Jane what do I write?" I heard Tarzan ask, "oh right . . . do you remember what Mr Jafar said about it?" surely he couldn't of forgotten after all it's the only thing he's ever talked about for two weeks so far. "It looks like a tiger" Tarzan tried to remember it's not that he's stupid, he hadn't got the help he should of gotten when he came to this school now how can I put this in a way he might just understand.

"The cave of wonders Mr Jafar was telling us about, is kind of magic in a way. . . as it's thought to have lots of special things inside. . . the idea is from an old Arabic folk tale in Arabia which is where Mr Jafar used to live" I said hopefully he got his but when I looked at his face it was blank and confused. "You didn't understand that did you?" I asked him, he froze as though he was worried that I would lash out at him "I won't get mad it's not your fault" I sighed, I don't know how I could make it anymore simple, what good of a teacher am I going to be if I can't get him to understand this assesment?

RRRRIIIINNNGGG!

(Ariel)

"He loves me, he loves me not, he loves-" it's the old daisy crush thing, one by one you pull of a petal as you say the two lines to see if your crush loves you or not so far I've just ripped off four petals and it's not looking good.

"You know Pocahontas will go mad if she sees you" Cinderella said as she sat down next to me, "I don't think she'll miss one" I shrugged it's just a little daisy, maybe I could make a daisy chain! I used to love making them with my sisters once we made this huge daisy necklause for mom, she really loved it. It would of disappeared now since we left it on her grave at the funerel which was ages ago, I miss her so much two weeks ago I wrote a song after listening to Miley Cyrus's I miss you and Brothers from the Fullmetal Alchemist. I sang it at her grave with uncle Sabastion who helped me by playing his guitar and also sang bits with me, it went like this.

_Beauitful mother soft and sweet once you were_

_gone we were not complete, _

_miss you, miss your smile, _

_sheding a tear or a few every once in a while _

_through the years and even now we keep reaching out to you. _

_Just to be in your warm arms again. _

I guess it's more like a poem than a song, but I'm working on it.

"That's a great song. . . I tried writing one about my dad, stepmother and the two who came with her but I hardly had any time to write anything since their always wanting something every five seconds" Cinderella sighed. "Why don't you do it here? they can't order you around in school" I suggested I can't believe how the social workers could of let them treat her like this, her stepmom tried to keep her out of school all together that means she wasn't thinking of having Cinderella home schooled either. Anastasia and Drizzella are just as bad as eachother, their exactally like the twievils off the Bratz cartoon that me and Jasmine used to watch when we were starting middle school. "Yeah. . . this is the only place where I can be a little bit free" Cinderella said as she stroked the tiny white petals of a daisy, "here" I giggled and poped the one I was playing with into her hair. "It suits you," it looks cool with the blue hair band that Jasmine gave her last summer we have all sometimes give her something stylish since all her things at home are all junk while her stepsisters are totally spoiled the latest things. I often give her my old tops that I grown out of, Belle gives her long skirts, trousaurs and books while Jasmine often gives her small accessiories and clean underwear from the shops. "When will they learn?" I heard Cinderella mutter then I got what she was on about when I saw her stepsisters firting awfully to Charlie, we hanged out once at the Spring Fling last year but now we rarely talk at all as we always get distracted by our friends.

"Here's my number so call me maybe!" Anastasia and Drizella sang as they threw a small piece of paper at him, I can't decide who is the worst singer her or Drizzella? they murdered that song as if it wasn't messed up to begin with.

He looked like a deer when a car is drawing towards him with the blinding head lights, he wants to run but his legs won't budge and the car just keeps moving closer and closer til he's flattened out on the road. "Um. . . . . heh. . I don't know what to say" he stuttered nervously, how about go away you crazies! "ah aren't you cute ha ha!" Drizella laughed as she pinched his cheek. "Don't be shy we love you so Saturday night at Tony's" Anastasia fluttred her eyes in attempt to make herself look cute, "um. . . actually. . . I'm not looking for a girl. . . right now. . . maybe some other guy would like to take you" Charlie tried to let them down gently if I was him I would tell them straight to bog off. "Told you he likes me!" Drizella teased, "no he loves me beat that!" Anastasia snapped "in your dreams!" Drizella agrued now was his chance to escape but he just stared at them.

"Them two make you look normal" Cinderella muttered, "totally they are the worst. . . ah remember when they tried to make him jealous by firting to Shang and all he had to do was give them the death glare and they screamed in horror!" I laughed just by picturing the memory it was so funny. "Shang should teach it to him, that would get rid of them" Cinderella said "anyway lets get started on your song" I got out my ocean blue notebook with the few fish stickers on the cover and some pages. "My song?" Cinderella blinked at me as if she had completely forgotten what we were talking about before the whole scene with her stepsisters. "Remember when you said you once tried to write a song about your life?" I asked her, "oh yeah but we only have ten minutes left til the bell goes" Cinderella said as she looked around for a clock. "We can always finsh it off later" I replied, "think about how you felt before and after your dad married their mom" I tried to help her get ideas for lyrics. "Okay fine. . . everything was going great with me and my dad alone but he somehow got this idea that I needed a mother to guide me for when I'm older so he met up with Drizella and Anastasia's mom at the school fair. We went over to eachother's houses alot, I tried to tell him how mean they were but he never listened so he married their mom but five years after that he died and do you know what his last words to them were!" Cinderella's voice started to raise in anger as her hands shaked. "Love you or goodbye?" I guessed but that just made her snap, I've never seen her this angry ever "no! he said please take care of Cinderella for me! But did they? no I have to take care of them!"

"woa she's finally cracked" Ling said as he walked past with his two buddies Yoa and Chein- Po, "was I talking to you!" I need to calm her down before Drizella notices, "Cindy calm down, come on lets get inside" I rushed her into the restroom where we banged into Mulan.

"What happened?" she asked as soon as she seen us, "nothing. . . just bad memories" Cinderella sighed as she switched on the tab "okay. . . see you later then" Mulan said awkwardly "good luck for the game!" I blurted out trying to change the subject. "Thanks I'm more nervous than I thought I would be," Mulan replied "you'll be fine just watch what your doing and you won't get your butt kicked" I joked but by the looks of it she took it the wrong way "kidding but really be careful."

RRRRIIIINNNNGGG!

(Belle)

"Time to go, are you coming Adam?" I asked, I've been trying to talk to him over break here in the liberary but all he did was either ignore me, groan or throw books at me. "No" he mumbled as he shuffled into a dark corner of the room, "but we've got Clogsworth for maths now" it's like trying to get a child to bed I'm only hanging around with him because Mr Lumiere begged me to. . . .

Fifteen minutes eariler

"Belle, I see you've taken an interest in young Adam" Mr Lumiere said as he stood in my way from the back door of the school, "what. . . . no I just banged into him accidently I don't fancy him!"

"I know, I know, but I need to ask a favour of you Belle" he tried again, "what favour?" I asked suspiously after all he never asked for any favours before "I was hoping you could help Adam out, you see he finds it difficult to fit in so if you could befriend him it could bring up his confidence" he told me. "I don't know. . ." he's just so angry all the time I don't know how to handle people like that, "please Belle he really needs the help, without it. . . he won't get into college and I want a good life for him since he had a rather complex start" this is where he started to beg. "What do you mean?" I've heard of how some people like Aladdin who didn't have a decent beginning or Cinderella with her step family, "I'm not allowed to say I swore to the social services when I fostered him, but I know you Belle you are the most patient and caring girl in this school and that's just the person Adam needs to teach him how to make friends so please?" Mr Lumiere looked at me with sad eyes like the hosts on Children in need when they try to get you to send them money for the African children. "Fine I'll try," I sighed "that's all I needed to hear, he's in the liberary at the moment like you he likes to read maybe you could start from there! thank you so much if there's anything I can help you with in return just ask it's the least I could do!" he beamed then rushed off to the staff room.

Present Time

(Adam)

"Why do you hate our class so much? has anyone there bullied you, if they have we can sort it out" she's so annoying why can't she just leave me alone!

"not like you don't know. . . I'm the beast remember? the outcast that scares everyone away" I mumbled staying in my corner. "Why do they call you the beast?" Everyone else knows that on every full moon I turn into a beast, most of them have heard me howl at night, there's all sorts of rumours about it how can she be so clueless? "Why do you keep asking annoying questions!" I snapped at her she was really getting on my last nerves. "I'm trying to help you!" I snapped back at him god who knew he would be such a pain in the neck? "I don't want your help!" I barked again, "okay then I give up. . . . see you in class" she walked out towards the door, I'm really messing up.

"Wait! I'm kinda sorry" I tried to appolize but it was her fault for asking all those annoying questions. "Kinda?" she raised an eyebrow at me as if she was saying, are you taking the mick?

"Fine I'll go to class" I gave up and walked out of the liberary with her "we're a little bit late but okay better late than never I suppose" she shrugged as we walked up the stairs to Mr Clogsworth's classroom. She said we needed to go, now she's saying it's not important? why does she keep confusing me!

"Your making no sense!" I barked again, "you weren't listening" she smilied slightly then knocked at the red painted door, "come in!" Mr Clogsworth called out, "ah Belle and Adam your late" he said as he clicked open his bronze pocket watch. "Sorry sir there was a problem downstairs" she told him, he didn't seem convinced but the went along with it anyway, "I've marked your tests from last week some of you passed with flying colours while most of you. . . . not so well so it looks like I'll have to go over it once more but remember you must learn this otherwise you will have no other choice but to repeat this year" Mr Clogsworth said. "What year?" Aurora asked as she slightly lifted her arm up, "I mean grade" Clogsworth sighed then turned back to the white board. "Today lets go over the times tables where some of you seemed to of struggled with," he started the lesson it seemed to drag on for a long time I kept looking up at the clock just hoping for the bell to ring.

(Shang)

Well today's the day, the big game our chances are starting to look up with Hercules, Phoebus and Eric are back in school though I still can't shake father's reaction from Chi- Fu's report, I'm sure he twisted the fight we had the other day. One of these days I am going to crack and murder that weasle, "hey Shang I heard about Chi- fu's report and your pap didn't like it" Hercules said with a sympathic look on his face, "don't take any notice of the bitch man" Ling shrugged. "Eh?" bitch man, where did he learn English? "well he's not bad enough to be a-" Ling said til Phoebus cut him off "careful we're in a school and you're already pushing it mate."

"What are you going to do? put Ling on detention" Yoa grumbled, "maybe after all I'm older than you" Phoebus smirked he enjoyed teasing the younger students since he's nearly a senior "ah yeah so you've gotta do what we tell you" Denahi joked and nuggied Yoa til he got a hard pounch in the stomarch. "Why you little!" Denahi gasped and pounched him back "don't call me little!" Yoa yelled for as long as I've known the guy he hates it when others call him little or sprout "honestly can't I leave you for five minutes Denahi? your as bad as Kenai" Stika said as he breaked up the play fight. "Where were you anyway?" Eric asked "shower" Stika shrugged as he slipped on his helmet, "before a game?" he couldn't be sweating already guess it's one of those good luck things. "Yeah something to do Mulan's already waiting by the door" Stika said, ah I just remembered Mulan's on the team I'm going to have to look out for her the last thing I need is for her to get hurt.

"So what are we waiting for lets go and kick some Viking butt!" Ling laughed "couldn't of said it better myself," Denahi nudged at his shoulder as we all rushed out to the corridor to meet Mulan. "What are you doing here I thought you were a girl!" Gaston cried when he saw her "yeah I'm a she Gaston as in girl" Mulan replied sending him a mean glare while Phoebus, Ling and Denahi laughed. "Didn't you hear? Mulan passed the tryouts" I told him by the way where was he when I was teaching gym?

"Ready?" Hercules asked her as he went to the door "as I'll ever be" Mulan replied and opened the door just when the signal of the whistle rang out meaning it was time for the game to start I see the Dreamworks High's team hasn't changed still got the same members, Shrek, Puss, Fiona, Charming, Arthur, Remeses, Moses, Spirit, Creek, Astrid and some other guys who I can't remember the names of.

We got into the starting postions on either side of the field and waited for the second bell to go for hike, Mulan was at the back with Yao and Ling, hopefully she'll make it out of the game in one piece and no I don't fancy her. . . . I just don't want her to get hurt.

"Hike!" Stika called out just before the other team charged towards us, "Li I'm open!" Denahi yelled when I got blocked by Shrek I tried to toss it to him but the big guy caught it before the ball got anywhere near Denahi and ran off. He was about to pass it over to Fiona til Phoebus and Hercules jumped at his back making him drop the ball, Chein- po picked it up and passed it to Mulan she ran for a while dodging everyone who got in her way. Stika, Denahi, Ling, Yoa and me ran after Mulan "Shang!" she called out when she was about to pass the ball over to me before she got pounded by Remeses and some other guys. "Mulan!" I threw the ball to Denahi then went off with Sitka to help her out, "what are you doin run you twat!" I heard Yoa bark. As the game went on it didn't seem to be getting any better for us we were already down by 5 points. "Come on guys! Your better than this!" I heard the old head cheer, Vanessa, cry out to us "Yoa heads up!" Mulan said as she threw over the ball "your small enough to get past them and score for us!"

He groaned but obied all the same, "catch the little guy!" Remeses ordered his team "don't call me little!" Yoa yelled and slam dunked both Remeses and Moses then throwed the ball right over the goal scoring us a point.

(Sitka)

It's starting to look up now, but we're still behind I looked up at the scoreboard there was only 5 minutes left in the game if we're going to win this we're gonna have to speed up a little we only have to get 1 more point. "Eric catch!" Mulan called out throwing the ball over to him, "got it!" Eric being the air head he kinda is didn't notice he was running straight to Astrid til he banged into her. "This is too easy" she laughed as she grabbed the ball and ran for the goal when she got tripped over by Mulan, "you were saying?" as soon as she started running she almost got knocked down by Shrek. Shang, Hercules and Phoebus ran along Mulan trying to keep the viking players from getting to her but she seemed to be doing fine by herself and scored us another point. "Sitka come on!" Denahi yelled as he wrestled with Shrek, got nothing to loose as I ran I heard Mulan's voice coaching the others she's actually really good we were now getting more closer to winning.

"Denahi quit messing around and help out!" Mulan yelled as she tried to fight off Astrid, Fiona, Puss and Remeses, after Gaston stormed off the field to go into his emo corner.

"Coming coach!" Denahi joked as he took the ball from Yoa and at first he dodged Shrek but when it came to scoring the goal he was knocked down flat. " Dude your cracking my leg!" Denahi screamed at Shrek, "good" Shrek smirked I could tell this wasn't one of his jokes that Denahi really was in pain. "Get off him!" I pushed Shrek over onto his back just as the ball dropped out of his hand Mulan caught it and scored the final goal. The whole hall echoed with a cheer like we hadn't won in years, though we often do loose to Dreamworks but I guess it would be boring if we won every single game. When I turned around all of the guys high fived Mulan, "have you played football before?" Hercules asked "no I'm a beginner" Mulan shrugged "wow that's amazing you played like a real pro" Hercules did look really suprised. She's going to be doing just fine at this school, she's already getting popular "we won?" Denahi asked "yeah. . . are you okay bro?" I helped him up I don't think it's anything serious since he's stopped screaming might just be a sprain or something. "That guy must weigh a ton my legs are killing me" Denahi sighed "you completely freaked out before" he started to laugh, "yeah cos nobody messes with my brothers!" and it's my job to protect him and Kenai since we haven't got anyone else. Just then I heard a girl laugh, it was too girly for Denahi. . . just kidding!

"hey Mulan right?" Denahi asked "yeah I see your injury isn't bad" Mulan replied she's kinda cute though most Asian girls are, "don't feel a thing now!" Denahi lied just before he was saying how it was killing him maybe he has a little crush on her. "Mulan" Shang walked up to us, oh this will be good, like Kenai, he's at his weakest around his crush "oh hi Shang" Mulan said as she blushed a shady pink colour, "you. . . play good" Shang said at this point Denahi bursted out with laughter til I wacked his head. "Hey what was that for?!" he frowned at me, "for taking the mick" I wacked at him again just for the sake of it. "Thanks you did good too" Mulan said awkwardly then walked off to the benches to meet her friends, "real smooth Li" Ling smirked "your never going to let me forget this are you?" Shang asked he looked like he wanted to hit his head against a wall for failing to ask out Mulan. "Never!" Ling and Yoa laughed with evil smiles, "a flower that blooms like that is the most rare and beauitful of all" Chein- po said, Shang, Ling, Yoa and Denahi stared at the big guy completely confused so I tried to explain. "What he means is that a girl like that doesn't come every dynasty, she's the first girl to ever get on the football team" Shang froze as he stared off into space while the others nodded and 'ohhed.'

(Mulan)

"Mulan," papa souded like as if he had done nothing but worry about me for the whole day, "The greatest gift and honour is having you for a daughter" okay this is weird I thought as he hugged me tightly, "I love you so Mulan" he said as he rubbed at my back "love you to papa" I said then stepped back when I saw Shang walking towards us, "honourable Fa Zhou," Shang bowed slightly then jumped when he saw me walk out from behind papa.

"Mulan! you left your trainers. . . . at school" he said shly to me I looked over to papa he just shrugged, "would you like to stay for dinner?" I asked it would be good for us to get to know eachother more. "Would you like to stay forever!" I heard a voice which sounded just like grandma, when me and papa turned around to the back gate she was right there smiling brightly. "What can't a grandma vist her family very once in a while?" she said when we all stared at her, "but if your here whose looking after the farm?" moma asked "oh an old friend of mine is watching over it for me don't worry he's a well skilled farmer and there's a little someone who has been dying to see Mulan" grandma said and out came my little dog. "Little Brother!" I cried as I hugged him while he licked my face, "Little Brother?" Shang almost laughed "I was six when he was born" I said and I've always wanted a little brother but because of the whole one child rule there was no way it could of happened. "Lets get inside dinner isn't going to cook itself you know and I'm looking forward to getting to know Mulan's new friend" grandma said as she rushed moma and papa into the house. "Yeah she's always this crazy but it makes home more fun, it was so dull the past couple of weeks here without her" I said to him as we followed them, "really?" Shang looked a little suprised "yeah. . . what's your family like Shang?" I asked, I know about his dad being the high school coach who often has mood swings. "There's not much to tell, there's just me and father" Shang sighed "oh. . . what happened to your momma?" guessing by the look on his face she might of died. "I don't know, I don't even remember what she looks like and father never talks about her once I tried asking him what happened to her and he went mad" he told me and by then we were already in the house. There was only papa inside the lounge since moma and grandma were both cooking in the kitchen, "your Li's son aren't you?" he asked. "Yes sir" Shang replied nervously, I guess it's normal for a guy to be scared of a girl's papa. "I thought you looked familar, Mulan used to chase you around the yard when the two of you were in preschool" he laughed and it's also normal for a papa to embarress his daughter in front of her crush!

"Papa!" I snapped but he just kept on laughing, "I don't remember. . ." Shang looked completely lost, not that I blame him I don't remember seeing him in preschool either. "Hmm. . . well maybe this will refresh your memory," papa picked up a nearby box and lifted out a photo of me and Shang, I couldn't believe it. "It was taken ten years ago, it was at the new years festival of the monkey" papa sighed as he looked at the photo like a treasured memory. It looks like tonight's dinner is going to go great, "I hope your hungry" grandma Fa said cheerfully as she carried in her special stirfry really she makes the best stirfry in the village!

"Thank you Mrs Fa," Shang bowed slightly instantly moma and grandma giggled "ooh sign me up for the next game Mulan" grandma Fa joked how could she of known about today's game? "you knew about today's game?" I asked "oh yes old granny knows everything," she laughed. "Sure," papa must of told her, I rolled my eyes as I started eating my stirfry. Soon after a knocking sound came from the door and Little Brother barked, "shh boy it's nothing to get exictied about" I whispered to him then he stopped barking. When I opened the door, there was Jasmine who looked like she had just seen hell itself, "Jasmine. . . how did you find me?" I guess she could of asked Belle, but why is she coming to me anyway? "I need your help. . . it's Aladdin, Flyn and Rapunzel! Jafar's got them captured so has Rapunzel's mom!" wait what? She isn't making any sense! I really don't understand English.

"Don't you understand Mulan? he's going to kill them!" Jasmine yelled, "so what I'm I supposed to do? I'm a footballer not a super hero!" really what does she exept me to do about it? "who is it Mulan?" moma asked. "Just a girl from school. . . Jasmine here's an idea call the police then they can save them and you can live happily ever after" I told her, she couldn't of came at a worser time. "I tried that but they didn't believe me! I even showed them this Aladdin threw it to me from Rapunzel's house!" at this point Jasmine was crying, I looked down at the note in her hands.

_Get help! _

_Aladdin._

"Please Mulan, your our only hope" Jasmine begged, "what am I supposed to do? just fly over there and rescue them? their probably already dead by now anyway" why can't she ask Hercules after all he is a 'hero in training' from what I've heard about him.

. . . . . . .

**Will Mulan help Jasmine and save their friends? or will she tell her to bog off?**

**Yeah this fanfic is going to be a little bit longer than I first planned, so once again a little shout out for the followers. **

**BS13 Whose been there since the start **

**FloraIrmaTylee **

**Suzerenma **

**Eileentan12**

**ECRGTFOB**

**Pooponastick1**

**For offering to help me with my grammer problems and spelling mistakes. **


	14. Chapter 14

Walt Disney High

Chapter 14

(Rapunzel)

I can't stop wondering where Flyn and Aladdin are, why weren't they in this morning? even now that Aladdin had just gotten into the football team and I know Flyn would want to support him all the way. Maybe they'll be in next week at least I hope so, I've been so bored without him so when I tried to cheer myself up by playing the keyboard it just made me feel more gloomy, I've never felt this way about a person before let alone a boy, could that mean I'm in love?

I sighed as I walked towards my house, now that I think of it my mom has been acting really weird lately, like this morning she said she wouldn't be able to pick me up from school and that I'll have to walk home by myself. This is from the same woman, who has always refused to let me step one foot outside the house on my own because everything in the world is dark and dangerous and now she's saying it's fine for me to walk through town on my own?

"Mom I'm home!" I called out as I opened the door, usually she would come running straight down the stairs and hug me tightly but this time there was nothing, "mom are you there? it's me Rapunzel. . . . mom!"

Slowly I walked up the stairs, there was still no sign of her that was until I looked in the lounge where I had gotten the fright of my life! Flyn was lying flat on the wooden floor, he looked in soo much pain, "Flyn! What are you doing here? what happened to you?!" I screamed as I rushed over to him but before I got anywhere near him my mom grabbed me. "Mom what's going on! why is he here! what have you been doing to him!" I yelled at her I couldn't understand what was going on! as I tried to run to Flyn she tied rope around my wrists and forced a peice of cloth over my mouth.

I could feel her pulling me backwords I had to use up all my strength to break myself free even just for a moment, he looks like he's about to die at any minute, "no mom stop! STOP!" I screamed again as I finally broke myself free from her grasp. She glared at me angerily as she shouted, though I'm not sure what she said exactly, "no I need to help him if I don't he'll die don't you see! please mom he's the best friend I've ever had! please let me at least say goodbye to him" I begged her she stared at me for a while longer then turned to a dark corner of the room and just when I thought this couldn't get any worse. I saw Mr Jafar and behind him there was a large bage sack and something told me that inside that bad was Aladdin, he nodded at my mom, he really looked like he was enjoying this I glared back at him til my mom grabbed at my wrist again and dragged me towards Flyn.

Just after she let go of my hand she tied up Flyn's wrists, as soon as she backed off I jumped to his side, just looking at him pained me as his eyes were almost closed, his skin was turning white and he was quickly freezing to ice temperture I lifted up a part of his demin jacket where I saw a large stain of blood.

"Flyn, it'll be alright, you'll be okay" I panicked as I lifted up my hair, no one would believe me but I have magic hair I don't know how it had gotten that way though come to think of it, my hair had gotten a lot more powerful after I had gotten deaf. I have to try it! please make this work just then Flyn reached out his hand towards me and stroked my hair then suddenly I felt him cut the blade through the hair just behind my neck, though I didn't care about that at this point as I watched him close his eyes completely. "No Flyn! Please don't die on me! Flyn!" I cried I couldn't believe it, why was this happening? I couldn't loose him not now!

My mom however, did care alot as he held that long lock of what was once part of my hair as it strangly changed colour from blonde to brown, she looked at herself in the mirror that was dropped in a corner. She must of been really horrified by what she had seen as she jumped out of the window which pained my heart more, "mom!" I yelled as I watched her I didn't know what to do I couldn't understand any of it.

Mr Jafar walked up to me and touched my shoulders as I bursted into tears but then all of a sudden he pushed me to the ground, I would of panicked but I don't see anything to live for now so whatever Jafar plans to do to me I'll go along with. When I glanced over my shoulder I saw Shang there at the doorway, "Shang get out of here!" I tried to warn him it's too dangerous here, I'm sure his dad would not be pleased if he found him dead! "let her go" I saw Shang glare at Mr Jafar they both stood still for a moment until Jafar poked Shang right into the stomerch then grabbed a rock and threw it at his head knocking him out. I guess it really doesn't take much to knock him out, I sighed so much for the hero, Jafar smirked "my what would your father think?" I saw him draw a knife from his sleeve.

"You wouldn't dare" I glared at him, "just look at Aladdin, I think you will find that I will dare" Jafar hissed but before he could of gotten his knife near Shang, a black slip on shoe came flying across the room. I looked at the doorway and standing there was Mulan and Jasmine, "Jas get Flyn and Rapunzel out of here while I sort this out" Mulan ordered "where's Aladdin?!" Jasmine searched the room franticly.

"I'll look for him later now do what I told you!" Mulan snapped "but-" Jasmine looked like she was about to cry she is really worried about Aladdin, I don't think she's noticed what happened to Flyn "Jasmine just do it!" Mulan barked again and this time she instantly ran towards me. "Mulan look out!" I had just noticed Jafar standing behind her with the metal dagger still in his hands and in a split second Mulan grabbed at his arm and threw him over to the ground I couldn't believe it, I stared at her as she went over to Shang.

"Shang. . . Shang are you okay?" Mulan nudged at his shoulder til he woken up, "I got knocked out didn't I?" Shang asked as he started to sit himself up, "yep but at least you've woken up. . . Jasmine I told you to get them out of here!" Mulan stared at us. "She won't budge! she was watching you kicking Jafar's ass!" Jasmine snapped back, "where will we go?" I asked Jasmine as I tried to lift Flyn onto my shoulder. "There's a hospital on the other side of town so if we're lucky we might get there before it's too late" Jasmine replied and helped me carry him by holding on his left arm and we tried to get to the door but it was blocked by Mulan fighting Jafar.

I guess she sent Shang off to find Aladdin and get him out of her aswell, I'm suprised how skilled Mulan is no other girl I know would even try to fight the villian "we can't get out!" Jasmine stared at me with a frightened look on her face, "we can go through the trap door" I whispered to her. "How's that going to get us out?" Jasmine asked, "don't you trust me?" I asked her and at that moment she turned her head from me, I saw a pained expression on her face I guess Aladdin used to say this to her alot.

She shrugged, "well you can now lets get Flyn to hospital" I said even though I'm sure he's already dead so I leaded Jasmine down to the trap door at the back of the room. I glanced over at Mulan, at this point Jafar seemed to be winning as he had created long cuts on her arms and her neck, "Mulan!" I cried to her she's going to get herself killed if she keeps fighting. "I'll be fine I'll meet you guys at the hospital later!" she called back to me as she dodged another stab, "be careful!" I warned her then rushed into the trap door.

(Mulan)

Damn when is this guy going to give in? moma will freak when she sees these cuts I coninued to dodge and kick him while getting more cuts as I did when all of a sudden he kicked my stomerch. "You really should of stayed at home Fa, ready to give up?" he glared at me like an angry cat just then I saw a frying pan inside Rapunzel's school bag "not quite" I grabbed at the frying pan and he completely cracked up, "oh you amuse me princess" as he laughed he raised the dagger to my chest but before it got anywhere near I jumped behind him then. . . .

Bonk!

"If only I had seen it earlier it would of made this a lot quicker," I muttered as I looked down at my English teacher's body though compared to what I've done to Ms Long he's gotten off lightly, it sounds weird but I kinda enjoy getting my own back on the teachers I hate ha ha! "Mulan I can't find Aladdin anywhere" Shang said as he walked back in the lounge, "you used the frying pan to kill him?" he asked me as he looked at me and Jafar. "Nah, I don't think it was hard enough to kill him. . . you really can't find Aladdin?" I asked him, "nope I've looked everywhere and called out to him but got no answer," Shang sighed I looked around the lounge it could of been possible that he right under our noses but because of all the fighting non of us noticed.

"What the hell is that" under a chair I saw a long light brown sack, I moved the chair aside and slowly untied the tight rope, if Aladdin really was in here chances are he would of suffercated to death. "You think he's in there?" Shang asked as he knelt down next to me, "well he can't be anywhere else," I replied and to my horror he was inside that bag and he looked awful. Both me and Shang cursed under our breaths when we saw him, "should we take him to the hospital?" I asked him, "it's the only thing we can do" Shang said "but first we have to get him out this sack" he pulled the manky material off his body then lifted his right arm to his shoulder and I held his other one the same way. "Lets go," I said then we walked out for the hospital, I hope they can do something to save him, it's bad enough that Flyn could be dead it would of ruined Jasmine if Aladdin died.

Around half an hour later. . . .

Me and Shang waited anxiously inside the waiting room, Rapunzel had refused to leave Flyn's side so that's where she is, "they'll be okay" I tried to help her not to cry but it only made her angry. "Easy for you to say Mulan it's not your boyfriend whose dying!" Jasmine snapped, "hey don't take it out on Mulan if it wasn't-" Shang barked at her til I cut him off "Shang don't. . . . Jasmine's right" I sighed and just then a doctor turned up in front of us. "Are you three waiting for Rider and. . ." his voice trailled off as he squinted his eyes at the clipboard as though he was unable to read Aladdin's last name. "Their dead aren't they?" Jasmine asked, "well Aladdin is only unconious while Mr Rider I'm afraid has died, do you know their parents?" the doctor asked us.

That was what I was afraid of, "they don't have any parents" Shang told him I looked back at the doctor who now bitten his lip, "ah okay who do they live with? a reletive, parental gaurdian? a care home?" he asked us. "No they just lived together on their own inside a run down house" Jasmine told him, "ah is that where you found them?" the doctor asked, "no it's a long story. . ." Jasmine sighed again. "I've got time, though I suppose it could wait your friend needs help, when I told her that Rider was dead she bursted into tears" he said "I have to get back home, my father would get suspious if I stay any longer" Shang stood up and walked towards the door then turned to us "see you on Monday," and then he left.

"We'll talk to Rapunzel," I said I looked at Jasmine and she nodded, "right follow me" he replied then walked to the room where they kept Flyn, "Rapunzel I've brought your friends here to help you" he said as he opened the door and after me and Jasmine walked in he left. "I'm really sorry Rapunzel," Jasmine said as she went over to the bed, I felt like crying myself at that moment just by watching Rapunzel cry as she hugged Flyn's body.

"Rapunzel?" Jasmine asked again, she wouldn't of noticed Jasmine talking since she's turned away from her then something strange happened she had started to sing, she's an amazing singer, don't get me wrong, but it's not what people usually do when their friend dies right in front of them. "Flower gleam and glow. . . let your p-power s-shine m-make t-t-the clock revirse bring back what once was mine. . . what once was. . . . mine" her singing had fallen at the last two lines as she bursted out in tears again. Me and Jasmine stood behind her unsure of what to do when something real weird happened, it was more weird than the sudden singing! a bright golden light appeared from where Flyn had gotten stabbed it raised to the ceiling and more lights beamned and curved around eachother like a huge pattern.

After a moment it disappered we watched them, "Rapunzel" no way it couldn't of been Flyn there's no way the dead could- well he is from Disney High. . . a lot of things at that school don't make sense. . and I've got a talking dragon. So I guess anything is possible really, "Flyn," Rapunzel's face brightened up, "did I ever tell you I always had a thing for brunetes?" Flyn joked. "He's back," Jasmine smiled as Rapunzel jumped at Flyn in joy, "trust him to make a joke out of it" I laughed slightly when I looked at them again they were sharing a kiss.

"Mulan your alive!. . . . where's Shang?" Rapunzel asked once she noticed us, "well all it took was a knock on the head with a frying pan and Shang had to go back home," I told her "have you heard about Aladdin?" Flyn asked me. "He's knocked out, he's still alive he should be coming around after a couple of hours" I replied, "thanks for helping us out and all I don't think Jafar would mess with us anymore," Rapunzel said. "If he knows what's good for him" I could always burn his butt ha ha! why do I sound so evil every time I think of torturing teachers?

"I guess we could go and ask the doctor if we can see Aladdin" Jasmine said, "yeah I would love to see the look on that guys face when he sees me alive!" Flyn laughed, "are you coming Mulan?" Rapunzel asked me. I glanced over at the clock, it was nearly eight o'clock moma would be going mad with worry by now oh damn I forgotten about these cuts. . . "I better get home my family would be getting worried now, I'm already dreading their reaction when they see all these cuts" I told them they all winched as they just noticed the cuts.

"You might want to clean them out before you go and some plasters" Flyn said, "yeah I'll wash off in the rest room. . . so I'll see you guys again on Monday" I replied then walked out of the room and into the rest room. I washed the cuts under the tap, it stinged a little but it wasn't too bad but my moma would still freak out and papa might aswell, I don't know how grandma would react but at the end of the day they would just be glad I came back alive.

So I walked back home from the hospital, "where have you been girl? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Mushu asked just as I got to the gate "I was on a rescue mission" I replied I couldn't be bothered to go over the whole thing I was so exhausted. "Okay what really happened?" Mushu asked me again, "I've already told you!" he doesn't believe me, "your a jock not a super hero" Mushu answered back so I showed him the cuts on my arms. "What did he do to you!" Mushu yelled getting the wrong idea altogether, "it wasn't Shang you dummy" I nudged at his shoulder. "You can't fool me baby girl, I swear on Monday morning I'll burn that boy to a rice crispy!" Mushu went on not listening to me at all but jumped into my pocket when he heard Little Brother's barks.

"Mulan!" I heard moma yell as she ran towards me along with papa and grandma, "you've gotten yourself into a fight again?" papa eyed the cuts on my arms "a fight! where's Shang did he do this to you!" moma panicked why are they blaming Shang? "it wasn't Shang it was a teacher!" I snapped back at them. "What was a teacher doing with you?" moma asked, "isn't it obivious! he was trying to murder kids from my class, Shang tried to beat him up but he ended up getting beaten himself so I tried and wacked his head with a frying pan" I told them and they all stared at me. "That's my granddaughter" Grandma smiled, "your proud of that!" moma yelled "she saved her friends, though I'm sure Shang is having a hard time explaining this to his father" Grandma said then turned back to me. "Your just like your father always going out your way to help people in need" she said as she took me back into the house followed by moma and papa, I wonder if every week at Disney high is just going to keep getting crazier and crazier. . . .

(Aladdin)

This is weird, I'm finally breathing. . . . where am I anyway?

When I first opened my eyes, everything was a blur, "where am I?" I asked my voice sounded slur as though I was drunk, "the Albuquerque emerangy hosptial," I heard Flyn's voice but how could that be possible? he's dead that woman stabbed him. "Yeah it's me Al," he said, "h- how?" I'm so confused how did are we even in a hospital? we were stuck in a house a moment ago. "Mulan and Shang beated Jafar, don't know how but I don't care, now that your alive!" Jasmine hugged me tightly, why is she acting more crazy than normal? this has got to be a dream.

"What are you talking about Shang wasn't even there?" I asked, "I ran to Mulan when I got your note, I tried the police but they didn't believe me so I didn't know where else to go but to her and Shang just happened to be around at the time" Jasmine told me, "but you hate Shang" everytime their in the same room as eachother they get on eachothers nerves. "I don't hate him. . . I just don't like him. . . much" Jasmine muttered, just then Flyn changed the subject like he usually does when he thinks it'll start to get awkward. "So whose hungry I know a place that does great food," I know exactly what this place is, he had shown me it a while ago a few weeks after he moved in with me, it was insane it was full of thugs who wanted to turn us in to the cops so they could get the $100 reward.

We were lucky to escape with Abu's help, "sure I'm up for it what's the place called?" Rapunzel asked, "The Snuckling Duckling" Flyn told her just then Jasmine started to crack up when she heard him, "seriously? why would you like a place named that?" she asked. "Well it's got a little pond with little ducklings," Flyn shrugged, "I do like ducklings" Rapunzel blushed "yay!" Flyn said then kissed her cheek which made her face go a bright pink. "Ah aren't you guys cute" Jasmine smirked, "look whose talking 'I don't care now that your alive!" Flyn mimicked her voice "I hate you!" Jasmine said as she threw a pillow at him.

"Um. . . ow" Flyn replied sarcasitcly, "are you sure it's safe to go back there?" I asked him I don't know how we could escape if they tried to trap us again "don't worry that was ages ago they would of moved on by now" Flyn told me. "What happened?" Rapunzel asked, "nothing much just nearly got held hostage by a large group of punks" Flyn shrugged as though it was no big deal. "So what are we waiting for? lets get going!" Flyn had already started to walk out the room, so this isn't a dream then.

(Jasmine)

We walked down the town, through the woods, the sky was darkening but maybe that was because it was going to rain it couldn't be that late could it? "so where is it exactly?" I asked Flyn somehow I don't think he even remembers where it is as we've walked around for hours. "Nearly there princess. . . hmm smells like fried chicken" Flyn said as passed a large hill and there in front of us was a hutt with a sign that hanged beside the door and written on the sign was; 'The Snuckling Duckling'

"Here we are ladies one of the best resturants in town. . . hey Dan my man a table for four if you please and the usual chicken for me" Flyn said while me and Rapunzel just froze as all the thugs in the club stared back at us. "This is no place for kids," a large man whose left hand was replaced with a metal hook, "kids? I know we look young for our age but I assure you we are far from kids" Flyn said, "how old are you?" the man asked. "Me and Al are 15 and these girls here are 14" Flyn told him as he tried his usual charm, "I remember you, your Flyn Rider" another large man said as he walked up behind us.

"Yep that's me" Flyn said "and your his sidekick. . . . Ali Barba?" the man looked at Aladdin, I turned to Aladdin who had an annoyed look on his face he hated it when people called him that, "close but no it's Aladdin. . . A- lad- din, get it? good" Flyn said to the large punk. "So these chicks are your girlfriends?" the other punk asked them as he sipped his beer, "um. . . yeah" Aladdin replied awkwardly, "how much did they pay you girls?" the punk asked us I stared back at him "nothing! we're their girlfriends because we love them!" I snapped at him while Rapunzel was hopelessly confused "don't even ask" I glared at her before she could say it.

The punks that were round earshot laughed their heads off, "oh you kids crack me up! but I'm still going to have to turn you in to the cops, you see we need the money just to keep this place going with the new tax raise and all," the lead punk said that's was when all the other punks ganged up on us and grabbed both of the boys. "Hey don't do that! they just gotten out of hospital!" Rapunzel cried, "what to get their heads checked out? there is something dodgy in there" one of the other punks said as he held Aladdin by the back of his collar. "If anyone needs their heads checked it's you guys! find your humanity haven't you guys ever had a dream?" Rapunzel went on, then the leader punk walked up to us with his hook in our faces.

Just when I thought he was going to attack us, he froze and stared off into space as he said;

"I had a dream once,"

then he walked away from us picked up an axe and threw it at the old guy who sat in the corner with a accordian, just when the axe hit an ince above his head he instantly started to play the intrusment. We stared at the leader thug both frightened and a little confused, as he sang about himself and his dream of being a piano player and one by one all the punks were told us about themselves and once they were finshed they asked us.

"Yeah I don't sing," Flyn tried to get out of it but they pointed a bunch of swords at him so he had no choice so that was why his 'dream' sounded so random. "I have dreams like you really. . . just less touchy, feely, to live somewhere warm and sunny on an island that I own rested and alone. . . surrounded by enorumous piles of money!" he sang as they thrown him up in the air. Next was Rapunzel, "I've got a dream, I've got a dream I just want to see the floating lanterns gleam like all you lovely folks i've got a dream!"

Then they turned to me, "I've got a dream, I've got a dream. . . to see the world, London, Paris, Tokyo, Beijing everywhere!" even though I've gone to them countries over summer hoildays with my father I still always want to explore the world. "I wish I had a real home so I wouldn't have to resort to stealing to get my food and not get chased by cops twenty four seven!" Aladdin flatly sang. Then the punks started singing again about how our differances aren't that extreme and we've all got a dream.

So after all that drama they decided not to drag Flyn and Aladdin to the police station, good thing aswell since neither of them are no longer wanted by the police, though they were kind to us we still had to pay for the meal so luckily I had my purse with me. It didn't cost much, just $40 and so when it was time to leave the leader punk opened the door for us, "go and live your dream."

"we will," Flyn and Aladdin smiled, "your dreams sink I was talking to the girls" he said then closed the door me and Rapunzel turned to our boyfriends who had a pouted look on their faces. "Our dreams don't suck," Aladdin mumbled, "come on you softies" I giggled as I hugged him he looks so cute when he's pouty. "You could own yourself an island one day, after all Walt Disney brought his own character to real life so if that's possible then you can do anything" Rapunzel told Flyn which seemed to of cheered him up. "Yeah and when I get the island I'm taking you with me" he said as he kissed her cheek again, I giggled as I watched them they looked so adorable together. We walked through the woods til we got to the town centre, "see you guys later," I said then walked myself back home, my dad would of just finshed work by now I wonder if he would believe me if I told him about everything that had happened today?

"Oh hello Jasmine, your unusually late" my dad said as soon as he had seen me enter the living room, "it's been a long day dad" I sighed as I sat myself down on the large white sofa, "how did the game go?" he asked me. "We won, come to think of it the spring fling will be starting soon" I said, I would love to dance with Aladdin it would be so cool I've never really danced with a boy before mainly because there's never been any that I actually love. "That'll be fun, you can go with Aladdin he seems like a very nice boy" my dad smiled cheerfully, "yeah" I yawned, "you wouldn't believe what's been happening today" I sighed "but you just told me didn't you? your school won the game and the spring dance coming up" he looked at me confused. "Yeah but when I was walking back home, I found a note from Aladdin, he was stuck because Jafar had him and Flyn hostage inside another student's home. I tried going to the police but they didn't believe me" as I told him the whole story it was like he was stunded in silence he was confused about Jafar. "Well I'll have to have another word with Mr Jafar some time," he said "now it's getting late we better get off to bed now night love" he added then walked out of the living room, I don't think he's really going to do anything about it.

(Flyn)

"Are you sure you'll be okay on your own?" I asked Rapunzel, I had just remembered that her mom threw herself out the window earlier. "I'll be okay for a while" Rapunzel replied, I still wasn't sure I turned to Al, "I don't think it's safe Jafar might still be there and he could do anything to you. . . . we've never lived with a girl before but it'll be better if you stay with us for a while just til we're sure where he is" Al said I was with him on this one. There's no way I'm going to risk losing Rapunzel and he really does have a point about Jafar, "what about your landlord?" Rapunzel asked, "oh don't worry about Abu. . . he's a real softie really" Aladdin told her. "I guess we could try," Rapunzel looked at us anxiously, "it'll be okay once you get used to it" I said to her as we walked towards our place. "Wow it's really dark here" Rapunzel stared around the wrecked houses and flats, "yeah this is where all the 'street rats' live" Aladdin said "there's more than you two here?" Rapunzel asked. "Oh yeah a lot, must of us here are rejects from care homes" I shrugged when we got near our place I placed on the blank for Rapunzel and me to walk over while Aladdin would jump over the gap.

"Wow" Rapunzel said as she entered the place, "yeah it's not much but it's better than nothing" I said and just then Abu jumped out at me yelling so when he saw Rapunzel he went balstic. "Look Abu Rapunzel is one of us now, her home is too dangerous for her return to it might only be for a little while. . . . yes she'll be sleeping in a different spot" god where does this monkey get these ideas from?

"I don't want to cause you guys trouble," Rapunzel rubbed the back of her neck nervously, "no your no bother, anyway if I didn't help you out what good of a boyfriend would I be?" I told her she doesn't have to be so scared around us, I swear I'll do everything I can to help bring her life back together. I know what it's like to be alone and I don't want her to go through it I was lucky to find Aladdin when I did otherwise I'm sure I would of been long gone. "Thank you Flyn," she hugged me, "your welcome hey do you want to know a secret? my name isn't Flyn Rider" I said to her. "What are you on about?" Aladdin asked as he juggled an apple in his hands, "I'm serious just don't laugh okay" I said, "okay we'll try" Aladdin said though I know he was already cracking up. "It's Eugene Fitzherbert" I told them and just then Aladdin started to laugh, "seriously what kind of name is Fizherbert?!" "I don't know Abarba!" I snapped back at him like he's the one to talk about weird surnames. "Actually I like Eugene Fizherbert way better than Flyn Rider" Rapunzel said, "really?" I asked her I don't know if she's just saying it because she feels bad for me. "I'm serious" she said, "then you'll be the first" I sighed and just then Aladdin looked at me with a saddened look on his face as though he was starting to feel bad about taking the micky. "Why did you change your name anyway?" Rapunzel asked me, "well it's just. . . I was pretty much a nobody when I was in care, so when I left I wanted to make a fresh start for myself so I changed my name since Flyn Rider seems so much cooler than the loser Eugene who got passed back and fourth to care homes and families" I shrugged.


End file.
